Let's Go Home
by journey maker
Summary: After a fight with his father, Joey leaves Domino but decides to come home to try to work things out, but he's not alone....Rated for language, and possibly some sex. Seto admits his true feelings for Joey.. Please read and review....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

I just got home from working a sixteen hour shift when Mrs. O'Brien left from taking care of Cassandra my three year old daughter. I drank a cup of coffee and ate the dinner that Mrs. O'Brien cooked for me and after doing the dishes, I walked down the hall to check on my daughter.

Cassandra looks so much like Michelle that sometimes I get misty eyed knowing that I'll never see her beautiful face again. I go over and tuck the covers around my daughter and as I go to my room and get undressed and crawl under the covers, I close my eyes and ask God to take care of my wife.

Then the door opens and I hear "daddy me scared." I smile and say "come here and sleep with daddy" and she crawls onto the bed and as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head she says "me love you daddy." I hug her and tell her "daddy loves his little girl" and then we both close our eyes and go to sleep.

In the morning as I open my eyes there sits my baby girl watching me and she smiles when she sees my eyes open and she says "me hungry daddy." I laugh and tell her "well then we better go get something to eat."

She gets down and paddles off towards the kitchen and as I follow her I smile because I hear her say "come on daddy." I get to the kitchen and she's sitting on the chair waiting for me to fix her a bowl of her favorite cereal Captain Crunch, and as I sit there watching her eat and waiting for the coffee to get done, I think that it's time for me to go home to Domino and try to patch up my relationship with my dad and then Cassandra can meet her grandfather who is really a great guy.

Mrs. O'Brien comes over to watch Cassandra as I go to work and today I tell my boss "Kenny, I have some vacation time coming and I have to go back home, there's a family thing that I have to attend and I'll be gone about two months."

Kenny smiles and tells me "it's about time that I take some time off and go home because your father isn't getting any younger and he really needs to meet his granddaughter." So today is going to be my last day at work and I call home and ask Mrs. O'Brien "would you please pack some of Cassandra's things for me, we're going to be taking a trip back to Domino and we'll be leaving tomorrow evening."

As I drive home that evening I think back to the day that I left Domino and what caused me to leave. It still seems like it was just yesterday that I left home.

_Flashback:_

_It was a Thursday afternoon and I had just gotten home from school, when I noticed a car in the driveway of our home and when I went inside there sat a strange man and woman and they were talking to my dad. "Come on Greg, he needs to know the truth about his mother and the longer you put it off the harder it's going to be when you do tell him."_

_My dad then tells the man "Lenny, keep your nose out of my business, I'll tell Joseph when I think that he needs to know."_

_Then I step into the room and I say "know what dad? What haven't you told me about mom?" _

_My father starts to cry and then he says "Joseph, your mother wasn't your real mother. We adopted you when you were one month old because your birth mother didn't want you." I nearly passed out and then I asked "who was she, my birth mother?"_

_Dad wiped his eyes and then he said "come here son, it's a long story, when I was younger I fell in love with the woman who I though would be my wife and well we had sex and she became pregnant and that's when she told me "I'm not ready to become a mother yet, so when I have the baby either you raise it or I'll put it up for adoption."_

_I was just out of High School, no job and living with your grandparents and when your grandfather learned about the baby he said "we'll help you as much as we can, but you'll have to get a job and start saying money because babies are cheap to take care of" so from that moment on I was a daddy. Then I met your mom one afternoon while I was pushing your stroller around the park and you started crying and I was so scared and then that's when Victoria came into our lives and she never left. We got married and well you know the rest."_

_After that moment I knew how much my parents loved me and that they sacrificed a lot to raise me. Then came the fight of the century between my father and me. _

_I came home one day after school and there was a letter waiting for me from someone that I really loved, telling me that he loved me too. Well when my father opened that letter and read what Seto Kaiba wrote to me, well he went nuts and started calling me nasty names and when he said "you're acting just like that bitch that gave birth to you and I won't have it." Well I punched him in the face and said "what the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you and mom raise me to be the person that I am? What's wrong now?" Then he said "never call her mother again, she's nothing to you." Well I ran to my room and packed my things and went out the back door and never went back. I never wrote to him till he day that my daughter was born and sent him some pictures of her and he wrote back "asking me to forgive him for what he said." That's when I realized that he was a very lonely old man and that I needed to go home and try to patch things up before it was too late._

_End of Flashback:_

When I got home I told my daughter "that we were going to take a trip to see her grandfather who lives in Domino" and she got all excited and started jumping up and down.

That evening as I was sitting on my bed I looked at the picture of Michelle, Cassandra and myself and I said "honey, I'm going home to see my dad and to let Cassandra get to know him and who knows maybe we'll even get to know each other better."

The only person that Joey kept in contact with was Yugi and then he asked Yugi "please don't let any of the others to know where I am especially Seto."

Yugi knew why Joey had to leave but was really surprised when Joey wrote telling him about finding a young woman by the name of Michelle, falling in love with her and then they had a baby together.

It nearly killed Joey when Michelle was killed by a drunk driver, but luckily Cassandra wasn't with her the baby was with Joey that day. Joey contacted Yugi and told him that "he and his daughter were coming home to see his dad and would Yugi please meet them at the Airport and drive them to Joey's father's home?"

As the plane took off Joey was holding his sleeping little girl in his arms and as he looked down into her angel like face, he thought back to the day he first met her momma.

_Flashback:_

_Joey had just arrived in America to stay with his deceased mothers sister, who knew about the adoption but still treated Joey as family, when a young lady came over to see if Theresa needed anything from the store and when Michelle and Joey's eyes met something clicked and after that day they were always together except when either one was at work. _

_They had known each other for over three months when Joey asked her to marry him (and he really did love her even though he had at one time thought that he loved Seto) and she accepted and in two weeks they were married at the Justice of the Peace's Office with his Aunt and her older brother as witnesses. They had been married for two month when Michelle found out she was pregnant and they were both overjoyed with the idea of being parents._

_When Cassandra was born, Joey was there beside Michelle and he got to hold his daughter and as he looked down into her sweet face he remarked "she looks like a Cassandra Marie to me" and Michelle smiled up at him and she said "that's what we'll name her Cassandra Marie Wheeler. _

_Then came the dreadful day when Michelle had a doctor's appointment and Joey took a day off the watch their daughter and then there was a knock on the door and two Officers stood there and they said "are you Joseph Wheeler" and when he said "yes" they told him that his wife Michelle and been killed by a drunk driver coming home." Joey's world fell apart and it wasn't for his Aunt, Michelle's older brother and Cassandra he would of given up living, but they helped to pull him out of that abyss of despair and sorrow and back to the world of the living._

_End of Flashback. _

Cassandra woke up and touched Joey's face and brought him back to the present and he said "is daddy's little girl hungry?" Cassandra smiled at him and said "me hungry" and Joey asked "the Attendant if he could please get some crackers and juice for his daughter?" She smiled and went to get him some and when she got back she asked "how old is she?"

Joey proudly said "she'll be four in three days." Cassandra took the crackers and said "thank you" and started eating them and offered Joey a bite and when he took it he kissed her head and she smiled up at her daddy.

It had been about five hours since the plane left New York and then the Pilot announced "we'll be landing in Japan in about one hour." The Attendants then told everyone to make sure that their seats were in the upright position and they needed to buckle up their seat belts."

Joey then looked out the window and there was Japan and soon they would be in Domino and he told Cassandra "soon we'll be at grandpa's house."

When they got into the Domino Airport, Joey called "Yugi and said "we're here in Domino" and Yugi said "I'll be here in a few minutes." Joey got their luggage and they waited outside for Yugi.

When Yugi got there, they hugged and then he introduced his daughter to Yugi "Cassandra this is my friend Yugi." Cassandra hid her face for a moment and then she shyly said "hi." Yugi smiled and said "nice to meet you." Then he helped Joey load their luggage and as he got into the car, Yugi drove him to his dad's home and it looked the same as the day he left.

Yugi unloaded their things and asked "do you want me to wait till you know he's here?" Joey then said "alright" as he walked up to the door and knocked on it and waited. Then the door opened and Joey said "hi, dad."

Greg opened the door to find Joey standing there holding a little girl in his arms and Greg said "son, it's good to see you again and who's this little one?" Cassandra looked at her father and said "is he grandpa?"

Joey smiled and said "yes honey, he's your grandpa." Yugi then said "Joey, I'll see you later" and then he drove home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As they walked inside the house it was like walking back in time. Everything was just as it was when Joey left. Joey put Cassandra down and she walked around and looked at everything and then she pointed up to the picture on the mantle and asked her daddy "who's in that picture?"

Greg walked over to his granddaughter and held out his arms and she lifted her arms and he picked her up and then he pointed to the picture and told her "that's your daddy, me and your daddy's momma, your grandmother." Cassandra then asked "where's grandma?"

Greg smiled at her and then he told her "she's gone to heaven." Cassandra touched the side of Greg's face and then she said "like my mommy, she's in heaven too and daddy says that someday we all will be together."

Greg kissed her little cheek and told her "your daddy is a very smart man and yes we all will be together someday. Then Greg said, why don't you show Cassandra your old room and maybe she'd like to play with some of your old toys."

As Joey held his daughters hand and they walked down the hallway and then he stopped and opened the door to his room, and as they walked in, nothing had really changed which really shocked Joey because it looked as if his father thought he would come home sooner then he did. Cassandra loved to look around the room and when Joey opened the closet door there were some of his old stuffed toys and his daughter squealed and reached for on toy in particular, a stuff toy that looked like Winnie the Pooh. Joey smiled because that was his favorite one too.

When they left the room, Cassandra had the stuffed Pooh with her and they walked back to the living room and Greg smiled as he saw what Cassandra had and then he asked "could please spend a few days here?" Cassandra looked at her daddy and he chuckled as she used her eyes the way her mother use to when she wanted something and Joey said "sure we'll stay for the night." Greg smiled and said "who wants pizza for dinner?"

Cassandra jumped up and down as she said "please daddy?' Joey ruffled her hair and then he said "alright, pizza sounds good." So Greg picked up the phone and called for three cheese pizzas's and told them where to deliver them.

So now they all sat down and watched television watched "Sesame Street" which was Cassandra's favorite shows.

After dinner as Joey was helping his father clean up the mess he turned around and Cassandra had fallen asleep in the floor holding onto Pooh and Joey smiled and walked over and picked her up and was carrying her to his room and as he laid her on the bed and was changing her into her pajamas Cassandra said "can I sleep with Pooh she asked as she yawned."

Joey chuckled to himself and said "yes baby you can sleep with Pooh." He then kissed her forehead and went back to help his father. As Joey walked back to the kitchen he found his father sitting at the table looking at the Newspaper and when Joey sat down Greg put it down and asked him "what was Cassandra's momma like?"

Joey's eyes filled with tears and a smile came over his face as he remember Michelle and then he said "did you know that I stayed with Aunt Theresa while I was gone? Greg nodded that he knew, then Joey went on, well Michelle would go over and see if Aunt Theresa needed anything from the store and we got talking and discovered that we had the same likes and dislikes and we started seeing each other and then after a few months we found ourselves in love with each other and I asked her to marry me and she did and then we found out about Cassandra and I was so happy that I was going to be a daddy.

She had a very easy pregnancy and when she went into labor she had a pretty easy time and then our baby girl was born and as I held her for the very first time and looked into her angel face I knew that her name would be Cassandra Marie and that's what we named her. Michelle and I were the happiest parents in the world an Cassandra was the best baby, she hardly cried and she was always smiling at me though Theresa told me that it probably was only gas, I knew that she was really smiling at me. Then came the worst day of my life.

Michelle was going to the doctor to get a check-up and I had taken the day off to be with Cassandra when two Police Officers came and told me that my wife had died in and accident caused by someone driving drunk. I would of fallen apart if not for Theresa, Andy, Michelle's older brother and of course our little baby girl who needed me more now. It was a very tragic time but with everyone's love and my daughter smiling at me and giving me her love well I finally made it though I still miss Michelle really badly I know that she's in heaven watching over Cassandra and I and it helps me go on."

At the Motou Residence:

When Yugi got home from taking Joey and his little girl to his fathers house he came back home and as he was telling Yami about what happened someone came into the Game Shop and overheard what we were talking about and then he turned white and walked out again. Little did we know that it was Seto Kaiba and he had come to talk to Grandpa about some new Game that Kaiba Corp. had just come up with. It wasn't until the next day when Mokuba came to the Game Shop did I realize that Seto had overheard my conversation with Yami.

Mokuba came to see me about what his brother had said "that Seto overheard what we were talking about and he wanted to know if it were true?"

I told him "yes, Joey is back home and living with his father but if you want to know why he left and why he's home now, well you'll have to ask him."

Mokuba then with tears in his eyes said "Yugi you know how Seto has been acting lately, well it all started when he found out that Joey had left Domino and no one knew where he had gone. Seto hasn't been the same since and I do know that he had sent Joey a letter, was it that letter that made him leave?"

Yugi the said "listen, Seto is going to have to talk to Joey personally if he wants some answers I can't say anymore." Mokuba then smiled and thanked me and he left.

Back at the Wheeler Residence:

Greg closed his eyes and then as he opened them he asked his son "are you ever going to forgive me for what I said to you that caused you to leave here?"

Joey then said "listen dad, that was a long time ago and in some ways yes I have forgiven you, but when you said that I could never say my mothers name in this house again, well that's something that I don't know if I can ever forgive you for. I know that the circumstances of my being conceived was very stressful on you, but to tell me that the woman that I loved more then life it's self wasn't ever my mother, well that was just horrible to say, so like I said before I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive for that." Then Joey got up and went to his room leaving his father sitting alone.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As Joey laid on the bed, he started thinking back to the day that he and his father had that big fight and what his father had said to him and tears ran down his face and he balled up his fist and thought to himself "how the hell does he expect me to ever forget him telling me that the woman that raised and loved me wasn't my mother? Hell it didn't matter that another woman gave birth to me but to say that Victoria wasn't my mother well that the worse then he could of done." As tears ran down his face Joey fell asleep.

The next morning Cassandra woke me up and said "me have go potty daddy." I smiled and got up and helped her to the bathroom and after she was done I said "want to go see if grandpa is awake and get some breakfast?" She smiled at me and took off to find grandpa.

Yugi called and told me about Mokuba talking to him and all I said was "hell why would Kaiba be upset after all this time? He's the one who wanted to break off and just be friends." Yugi said "I know, but maybe he changed his mind after you left, have you thought about that?"

I chuckled and then I said "maybe he should of thought about that before he sent me that damn letter and totally destroyed my feelings for him." Yugi agreed with me and then he said "hey, the gang is going to be at the Park later on, do you want to come with Yami and me?"

I thought for a moment and then I said "sure it would be fun to see everyone again and Cassandra loves the swings, could you come by and get us?"

Yugi then said "be there in two hours." We talked a little while longer and then I went to have breakfast and tell my father that Cassandra and I were going to go to the Park.

After breakfast and while I was washing off Cassandra's face and hands I told my father "Yugi and Yami are coming over after while and we're going to the Park to see the gang." Cassandra's eyes got really big and she smiled and squealed and said "me swing daddy?" Greg and Joey laughed as they watched this little one jump and down and Joey said "hey, not so high or daddy won't be able to catch you." Cassandra laughed and then she threw her arms around Joey's legs and said "me love you daddy."

Cassandra ran to the living room and Greg followed while Joey did the dishes and Cassandra asked her grandpa "you come too?" Greg smiled at her and was about to tell her he couldn't when Joey came into the room and said "hey, why don't you come dad it would be fun." Greg smiled at his son and said "thanks, I think I will."

When Yami pull the Hummer into the driveway, Cassandra said "grandpa someone is here." Greg smiled and walked to the door and opened it and in came Yami and Yugi and as Cassandra looked at them she seemed confused. Joey smiled at his daughter and then he said "Cassandra this is Yami, he's Yugi's best friend."

Yami held out his hand and Cassandra smiled up at him and she took his hand and told him "hi." Joey got the basket that Greg had fixed, change of clothes and some panties and a big blanket and the he said "dad's coming with us."

Yugi and Yami both said "lets go." So we all got into the Hummer and we were off to the Park. As Yami parked the Hummer in the shade, the others got out and Cassandra let out a squeal and looked at her daddy who shook his head yes, and off she ran with Joey right behind her.

Yami, Yugi and Greg got the stuff and went to a table in the shade and sat down and watched Joey chase his daughter and they would laugh when he would pretend to fall down and Cassandra would go over and sit on his stomach and tickle him and he would laugh, then Joey would grab her and she would wiggle till she got free and she'd take off again. They finally got to the swings and Joey sat on one with his daughter on his lap and he would begin to swing as Cassandra laughed and said "higher daddy go higher."

They were having a great time when a black limo drove by and inside Seto noticed that it was Yami's Hummer in the parking lot and he told the driver to "stop and as he lowered his window he say that Greg Wheeler was with Yugi and Yami and then he looked towards where Greg was pointing and there on a swing was Joey holding a little girl that looked a lot like him. Then he told his driver to take him to Kaiba Corp."

While Joey was swinging his daughter something made him look to the side and he saw a limo stop and then he saw the window lower and there was Seto and he was looking over this way. Joey couldn't let it bother him or his daughter would know that something was wrong and today was for her to enjoy, so Joey put it out of his mind. Then Joey heard a familiar voice yell "hey, Joey long time no see!" It was Tristan and with him was Duke and Tea. Joey stopped the swing and said Cassandra "want to go meet some of daddy's old friends and get something to drink?"

Cassandra the said "yes, me thirsty." So Joey picked her up and sat her on his hip and walked over to the table and introduced his daughter to his friends who were shocked but didn't show it and they all instantly fell in love with her. Greg had opened up the blanket and he asked Cassandra "want to sit over here and rest with grandpa?" Cassandra went over and sat down and pretty soon she was asleep and that gave Joey time to talk to his friends about what's been happening since he left Domino.

They all walked over to another table and sat down and Joey told them about having a fight with his father, leaving Domino and going to America and living with his Aunt Theresa and then he met Michelle and they fell in love, got married then she found out that she was pregnant and gave birth to the most precious bundle of joy and the how she was killed by a drunk driver."

When he was done, Tea put her arm around him and softly said "Joey we're really sorry for your loss but you have that beautiful little girl over there and she loves you with all her heart." Joey thanked Tea and then Duke asked the question that Joey didn't really want to answer "what about Kaiba?"

Yugi was about to tell him to mind his own business, when Joey said "it's alright Yug, I'll tell them. Then Joey went on to tell them about him and Seto wanting to be together and then about the letter and how Seto wanted to be only friends because he was afraid of what people would say if it was discovered that he was really gay and well my dad found the letter and well we had the fight and then I left and went to America."

Everyone had tears in their eyes because their friend had been hurt, and then Yugi said "we can't blame Kaiba for Joey leaving because it wasn't really his fault alone besides it was a long time ago." Joey agreed with Yugi and then they heard "Daddy, where are you?' They all laughed and went back to where Cassandra and Greg were and they enjoyed the day together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Seto calls Joey and wants to talk...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the Prayer

Chapter Four

When they got home, Cassandra was asleep on her daddy's shoulder. Joey thanked "Yami and Yugi for inviting them to go to the Park and he'd call Yugi later." Greg unlocked and opened the door and as Joey walked down to his room, he felt like maybe today was a first step in the right direction for him to begin to forgive his father.

Joey laid his little angel on the bed and took off her shoes and they were full of sand and he laughed and thought back to when he and his parents had gone to the same park and how his shoes were full of sand too. He kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen to talk to his father. When he got there his father was sitting at the table crying and he was looking at the picture that was on the mantle and saying "Victoria I really screwed up this time and our son hates me and I can't blame him."

Joey softly said "dad" and Greg looked up and there stood his son and Joey had tears in his eyes as he walked over to where he father was sitting and he knelt down beside the chair and he said "listen, we have a long way to go before I can completely forgive you for what happened back then, but I really feel that in time we can put it all behind us and become the father and son that mom always wanted us to be."

Greg grabbed hold of his son and through his tears he whispered "that's all I ask and son I do love you and want us to be father and son again and I'm willing to do anything I can do to make that happen."

Joey reached up and wiped his fathers face and kissed his cheek and then he said "if we don't stop crying and figure out what to cook for dinner that little girl in there will come out and kick our butts for not having anything cooked for her to eat." Both of them started laughing and Joey stood up and as Greg faced his son he said "you remind me so much of your mother and I know that she's up there smiling down on us for at least trying to mend want is between us."

And before they could even look in the freezer for something for dinner, Cassandra came into the kitchen and said "daddy me hungry." Greg looked at Joey and they started laughing and Joey picked his little girl up and said "let's see what grandpa has to cook shall we?"

Greg opened the freezer door and there on the first shelf was a package of chicken fingers and some frozen broccoli which she loved to eat. So she pointed to the two things she wanted and Joey smiled and kissed her cheek and said "lets go see if Sesame Street is on TV while grandpa fixes dinner, shall we?"

Cassandra clapped her hand and wiggled till Joey put her down and she went over to Greg and said "me love you grandpa" and then she was gone to the living room." Joey laughed and went to turn on the television while Greg fixed dinner.

As they were sat there watching the program the phone rang and Greg asked "please answer that." When Joey said "Wheeler residence, may I help you?" He heard the one voice from his past that he really never thought he would hear, it was Seto and he said "we need to talk, can we meet somewhere?"

Joey didn't want to talk to him in front of Cassandra and he said "I'll come to the Manor tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk" and then he hung up the phone.

Greg came to see who it was and by the look on his son's face it was someone he didn't want to talk to. Joey stood up and went to his father and whispered "that was Seto, and I'm going to go talk to him tomorrow afternoon, can you watch Cassandra for me please."

Greg put his hand on Joey's shoulder and said "you know I will and please be careful tomorrow."

Joey smiled at his dad and then he did something he hadn't done since he as a small kid, he kissed his father's cheek and then went to sit down next to his daughter and watch television. Greg stood there and touched his cheek as tears filled his eyes then he went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Greg came back into the living room and said "dinner is ready, and before Joey turned off the television set, Cassandra was already on her way to the kitchen. Joey looked at his dad and they both started laughing and they walked to the kitchen just in time to hear Cassandra say "come on, me hungry."

After dinner while Joey was doing dishes Greg was sitting at they table showing Cassandra how to play the card game "Fish" and she was beating him really bad. When he was done drying the last dish and putting them away he said "alright, it's time for your bath and then its bedtime, so kiss grandpa good-night and lets go and you can take your bath and you can use some bubble bath."

Cassandra squealed and got down off the chair and went to Greg and held out her hands and he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and said "good-night grandpa" and he put her down and she took Joey's hand and they walked to the bathroom where he got her bath ready and as she played in the bubbles he washed her and made sure that her hair was done and then after drying her off she paddled off to the bedroom and she tried to put on her pajamas and got into bed while Joey toweled off her hair and made sure that it was dried and then she got down off the bed and said "me pray daddy?"

Joey smiled at her and then he remembered the prayer that Michelle had wanted her to say and he got on his knees beside her and told her to fold her hand together and he started saying the prayer and she said it after him.

Dear God,  
As I turn off the light,  
please be with me.  
Help me to get to sleep,  
and please give me good dreams.  
Amen

When he was done he said "please bless mommy, grandma, grandpa and daddy." When they were through she smiled and kissed Joey's cheek and climbed into bed and he covered her up and turned on the nightlight and then she said "me love you daddy" and he sat down on the side of the bed and brushed her bangs from her forehead and told her "I love you to angel."

Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep and Joey silently said "Michelle I miss you so much and watch out over us here." Then he went to watch television with his dad. When it was time for them to go to bed, Greg told his son "night and I'll see you both in the morning." As Joey sat on the side of his bed, he thought about the call from Seto and he was dreading talking to him, but he didn't want him to come there so going there was for the best.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As Joey walked through the gates of the Manor he didn't know if this was a good idea coming here, but he also knew that they had to talk so he kept walking till he got to the front door. As he waited for someone to answer his knock he thought back to the letter that Seto sent to him and why would Seto want to talk to him now if he didn't want anyone to know that he was "gay." The door opened and there stood Roland and Joey said "I've come to talk to Seto" and then Roland said "please come this way" and he lead Joey to the den where Seto was waiting.

As the door opened and Joey walked in the room there sat Seto like some kind of statue and only when the door closed did he move and he walked over to where Joey was and he said "why the hell did you come back for, you should of stayed the hell away."

Joey stared at him and then his temper got the better of him and he said "what business of yours if I came home or not?" Then Seto walked over to the window and looked out and he turned around and said without thinking "who is the brat that was with you?"

That did it, Joey walked over to Seto and doubled up his fist and hit Seto right in the face and knocked him on his ass and as he stood over him Joey said "if you ever say that about my daughter again I won't stop with just popping you in you pretty face, I will tear you limb from limb is that understood?"

Joey started to leave when Seto said "please don't leave I'm sorry for what I just said."

Joey turned around and stood there looking at Seto as he got up off the floor and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and then he said "you said your daughter, what's her name?"

Joey then said "that's none of your business and I'd advice you that this talk is just about us and not about my family so if you want to talk we'll talk but nothing about my personal life."

Seto sat back down and then he asked "why did you leave without telling me you were leaving?"

Joey stood there laughing and then he said "what? Are you for real? You sent me a letter telling me that you just wanted to be friends and then you get all bent out of shape because I leave Domino? I don't understand what this is all about, so if you want to talk then talk and tell me why you're so damn upset that I came home!"

Seto closed his eyes and he said "when I wrote that letter to you I was so confused as to who I really was and I was afraid that if anyone found out that I liked another guy that they'd be able to make a case against me and not only take my brother away from me but that Kaiba Corp would also suffer and I wasn't willing to take that chance, but after I talked to Roland and my Attorney about it they both told me that just because I thought that I was gay that it wouldn't make any difference at all if the Press got word of it and then I find out that you left and went to America and I just went into a depression and I thought that if I ever saw you again that I would make your life as terrible as mine was."

Joey laughed and then he said "you aren't the only one in this world that has had a shitty life and if I were you I'd grow up and stop acting like a spoiled little brat."

Then Joey opened the door and turned to Seto and he said "stay away from me and my family if you don't want that pretty face of yours messed up because if I ever see you near my father or daughter it will take more men then you have here to stop me from making your life a living hell!"

Then Joey walked out and shut the door and went over to the front door and walked out and went back to his father's home.

As he walked home Joey had to wipe the tears from his face because he knew that he was wrong when he treated Seto that way, but he couldn't let his daughter be hurt just because the great Seto Kaiba wasn't happy that he was back in Domino.

As he walked into his father's home he found them playing catch in the back yard and as he sat down on the ground to watch he wished that Michelle could be here to see their daughter having fun. Greg looked up and saw Joey and he said to Cassandra "your daddy is here."

Cassandra then said "look me daddy, me catch ball." Then his father tossed the ball to her and she caught it and then she started laughing was infectious and Joey and Greg started laughing too. Then Joey got up and went over and picked her up and said "why don't we go get a snack alright?" She giggled and went inside and as Greg and his son went into the house Joey said "it didn't go very well at Kaiba's and I'm afraid that we may have to leave."

Greg then closed his eyes and he knew that he had to get his son to talk about that day and what that letter really meant to him and why is Seto so upset that he's come home? He also knew that this just might put another wall up between them but so be it, he didn't want his son or granddaughter to leave again.

When Cassandra went to take her nap, Greg decided to talk to his son and he hoped that Joey would open up to him and that they wouldn't fight. Joey was sitting at the kitchen table when Greg walked in and he sat down and he said "son, we have to talk about this thing between you and Seto, because I won't lose your or Cassandra again." Joey looked at his dad and he said "alright."

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "Seto and I thought that we loved each other and that we wanted to be together forever though we had never you know had any sexual contact yet. Then I hear you and that man arguing about mom and then you read that letter and Seto wants us to be only friends, well I didn't know what to do.

First I find out that my mom wasn't my birth mom and then Seto wants us only to be friends well I had to get out of here and think. Then I go live with Aunt Theresa and meet Michelle and start having feeling for her and we talk and I tell her about Seto and she told me that if I wanted to I could go home and try to work it out but I wanted to stay and be with her.

So we dated for a month and then we got married and I finally found out that I really did love her and we had a daughter together and I was so happy and then she died and well my whole world collapsed. and if it weren't for Aunt Theresa and Michelle's older brother I'd probably would of tried to kill myself.

Now Seto wants to know about my daughter and I don't want him near her and if I have to leave to protect her and you I will. I don't know what the hell to do, I'm so confused."

Greg went over to where Joey sat and he asked him "do you have feelings for this Seto?" Joey looked at his dad and he said "right now I hate him for what he did to us and for thinking that my daughter was a brat, so I don't know what the hell I really want. All I know is that my daughter will never be hurt by anyone if I can help it."

Greg the said something that shocked his son "you have to talk to Seto and find out it the feeling that you thought were once there are still there and then you two have to talk about them and figure out what you want to do. Cassandra will be safe here at home whenever you talk to Seto and if you want him to meet her he will come here to see her." Joey knew that his dad what telling him this so that he would find out what he really wanted to know and he said "alright, I'll call him and we can sit down and talk about what we really want out of life."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Mokuba went to find his brother and Roland told him that he was in the den and when he opened then door he found Seto sitting on the couch crying and it scared him because he had never seen his brother cry before. "Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

Seto took a tissue and wiped his face and he looked at his brother and said "I really messed up big this time. I let my vindictiveness say things to Joey that I shouldn't of said and now I know that he will never talk to me ever again and I really need to tell him how I feel for him, but now I won't ever be able to."

Mokuba put his arms around his brother and gave him a hug and asked "what caused all of this in the first place? Was it because Joey came back after not telling you that he was leaving?"

Then Seto said "listen you don't know what caused him to leave, it was me. I wrote a letter telling him that I only wanted to be friends because I was afraid to let anyone else know that I had feelings for him."

Mokuba then kind of understood and he then said "well if you still have feelings for him then why won't he come back and talk to you?"

Seto then told Mokie about seeing Joey at the Park with his friends and his father and he was holding a little girl as he swung on the swing with her and how he asked him who the brat was, then how Joey hit me in the face and threatened to do more if I ever went near her or his father again."

Mokuba wanted to hit his brother too, but he was to upset and then Mokie said "alright you said that Joey told you that she was his daughter right? Well where is the mother and are they married?"

Seto then said "I don't know, all I really know is that I have to talk to him and if he doesn't want to listen then I guess there's really anything that I can do except try to go on without telling him that I love him."

Mokie then thought for a moment and he then said "just try to get him to talk to you who knows it might do some good."

Seto shrugged his shoulders and got up and left and walked upstairs to his room leaving Mokie along and that's when Mokuba decided to try to talk to Joey himself.

Mokuba picked up the phone and called the Wheeler residence and asked "if he could please talk to Joey?"

Joey said "can I help you" and then Mokie said "please can we talk, I'm really worried about Seto and I want to help."

Joey then said to him "alright, meet me at the Park in one hour and we'll talk."

Greg asked his son "who was that?"

Joey told him "he's Seto's younger brother and he's a good kid.

He wants to talk about his brother and I said that I would meet him at the Park tomorrow." Greg asked "are you taking Cassandra with you?"

Joey smiled when he thought of his daughter and said "could you come with us and keep an eye on her while Mokuba and I talk?" Greg told his son "you know that I will."

Joey got Cassandra ready to go to the Park and she was so excited that she could hardly stand still. When they got there, Joey saw that Mokuba was already there and Joey asked his dad "will you take Cassandra and let her go on the swings?"

Then Joey walked over to where Mokuba was and asked "alright what do you want?"

Mokuba watched Joey's dad take a cute little girl to the swings and he asked Joey "is she your daughter?" Joey said "yes, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mokuba told him about finding Seto crying in the den and how he kept saying that he didn't get to tell you how he really felt."

Joey chuckled and then he said "well your brother told me enough when he called my daughter a brat, what else does he want to tell me?"

Mokuba took a deep breath and then he said "Seto loves you and always has."

This took Joey by surprise and he just sat there and then he said "Mokuba I really like your brother too, but I have a daughter now and I don't want her hurt so I can afford to let my emotions get in the way. Yes, I have feelings for your brother and I guess I always will but until my daughter is old enough to understand I won't let anyone come into my life right now."

Mokuba could understand what Joey was saying but he really needed Joey to at least talk to Seto and tell him what he just told me, and I know that Seto would understand. Maybe they could just start out as friends and when his daughter was old enough they could become closer. He just had to get them together and they could talk about this.

Mokuba then said "Joey would you at least tell Seto what you just told me and maybe the two of you could be friends and figure out a way for you both to be together."

Joey thought about it and then he said "we could try to talk, but I don't want Cassandra to be brought into the picture just yet."

Mokuba wanted to jump for joy but he said "can I tell Seto that you're willing to just talk?"

Joey the said "yes, you can tell him, but also tell him that my daughter isn't up for discussion."

Mokuba thanked "Joey for talking to him" and he told him good-bye and he went home to talk to Seto. Mokuba hurried home to talk to Seto and he hoped that they would talk and when the time was right they could admit to themselves and to the others how they really.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Cassandra would be four in a week and Joey was planning a Birthday Party for her, but he really didn't know what to do, so he asked his dad to help him and the first thing Greg said "well you have to know where the party is going to be and then you need to send out invitations to whom ever you're going to invite."

Joey told his dad that he'd like to have it at the park because it was a big place. "Alright, then you have to decide what you're going to have for the guests to eat and drink and either make or order the cake and then buy enough paper plates, cup, plastic utensils and napkins, then maybe have a game or two to play." Greg said.

The look on his son's face made him laugh. "That's a lot of stuff to have just for a little kids party isn't it?" Joey said. So then Joey said "alright I'll go to the store and get the invitations and Yugi will help me make them out because he knows everyone's addresses and while we are there I'll pick up the paper plates and things."

Greg then asked his son "have you decided what you're going to serve for the guests to eat?" Joey said "would hot dog, hamburgers with buns and mustard and catsup be alright?" Greg laughed and told him "that would be great and I'll see about making a big bowl of your momma's potato salad, or yeah don't forget to order a long flat cake and have something really cute for a little girl on it." Joey looked at Greg and said "I'm tired already and we haven't done anything at all."

Then Joey got serious and told his father "listen I'm going to go talk to Seto again and dad I really want you to let me know what you'd do if I said that I still had feelings for Seto, and I don't mean feeling of friendship?"

Greg sat there and then he said "son, I love you and I really screwed up things before by being a stupid idiot and now just when we are getting back to being father and son I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that for the world. If you are in fact wanting to have a relationship with him, then I will try to understand but what about Cassandra?"

Joey told his "I have already decided that when we talk and if we do want to get together it will have to be after Cassandra is old enough to understand when we tell her. Until then we can be friends and Seto and Cassandra can get to know each other and we can spend time either here if it's alright with you or at the Manor. I would like for Cassandra to get to know Mokuba and Roland too."

Greg smiled and gave his son a big hug and said "your mother would be as proud of you as I am right now. You have really grown into one hell of a good man and I for one am glad to say that you're my son." Tears filled Joey's eyes as he and his father held each other and then the heard "me hug too?"

They turned around and there stood Cassandra yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes. They started to laugh and Joey went picked up his little girl and he and grandpa gave her a hug and kissed her and then Greg asked her "want a snack to eat till I fix dinner?" Cassandra smiled at him and said "me do." So he gave both Joey and Cassandra two cookies and a glass of milk and got busy and started fixing dinner.

Joey and Cassandra sat down at the kitchen table and had their snack and when they were done, Joey washed out the glasses and he and his daughter went outside in the back yard and played with the ball until grandpa called and "told them to get cleaned up dinner was ready."

After dinner, Joey called Yugi while Greg watched "Little Mermaid" with Cassandra, and Joey said "Cassandra is going to be four in a week and I was thinking about having a party for her at the park and wondered if you and Yami would help me and dad get the invitations made out because you know everyone's addresses and also help me buy some of the things that we are going to be needing?"

Yugi laughed and told him "you know that we will, how about if we come by tomorrow around eleven and we can go and get the things that you will be needing and your dad could watch your little one while we're gone."

"That would be great and I'll see you two tomorrow and Yug, thanks for being here for us." Yugi said "hey, that's what friends are for."

As Joey hung up the phone he sat there and then he decided that he needed to call and talk to Seto so he dialed the Manor and when Seto picked up the phone Joey said "please could we talk about us tomorrow evening?"

Seto had tears in his eyes because he sounded just like the old Joey use to and Seto said "that would be great, and Joey thanks for wanting to talk." The said good-bye and Joey wiped the tears from his eyes and went back to the living room to watch the rest of the movie with his daughter and dad.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Today Yami and Yugi are taking Joey to get the things he will need to get the Birthday Party ready for his daughter. As they walked into the Mall they found a place especially for Parties of every kind.

Joey found what he needed, they had everything related to Winnie the Pooh and as he and Yugi counted how many people would be there they counted fifteen people so he bought enough plates, cups and plastic utensils for everyone.

Then they went to the bakery and Joey told the owner that his daughter was having her a Birthday Party and she was turning four and she showed hi several sheet cakes and he chose the largest one and asked if the cake could put the character from Winnie the Pooh on the cake and have it say "Happy Birthday, Cassandra."

After they did that, they drove Joey home and Yugi gave him the names and addresses of everyone that he wanted to invite and then Yugi said "this is going to be on really special Party for your daughter."

That evening after dinner, Joey went to talk to Seto and as Roland let him in and told him that Seto was in the kitchen, Joey walked in and Seto was looking under the sink and when Joey said his name he slammed his head on the overhang and Seto let out a very loud "Shit, Damn and Hell!!!!"

Joey tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it in and started laughing and then Seto turned and there stood Joey. "What's wrong?" Joey asked.

Seto sat there on the floor and he said "why nothing, I just like sitting on the floor with my head under the damn sink looking for the reason there is a puddle on the floor."

Joey started laughing all the harder and then he said "get up and let me see what the problem is."

He helped Seto stand up and got down and he asked "for a flashlight" and when Seto handed him one and Joey discovered what was wrong right away. Joey told Seto "the sink trap has a small crack in it and has to be replaced."

Seto groaned and then he said "great now I have to pay another damn plumber money for him to sit on his ass and talk about all the crap he has done and seen and then give me the damn bill."

Joey started laughing and he banged his head the same place that Seto did and they both started laughing till Seto sat on the floor and they were laughing so hard that they had tears running down their faces and then all of a sudden they discovered that they were closer then they had been in a long time and Seto reached out and kissed Joey on the mouth and Joey moaned and responded but kissing him back.

When Seto lifted his head and they took a breath and Joey said "we better slow down, we still have some issues that we need to get resolved."

Seto stood up and helped Joey get up and they sat down at the table and Seto got them some lemonade to drink and then he said "you go first."

Joey took a deep breath and he said "alright I guess I should start by telling you the reason I left when I did. I had just discovered that the woman who I thought was my mother wasn't my birth mother. Then after arguing with my dad, he found the letter you wrote and started calling me nasty names and one thing lead to another and I hit him in the face and packed my things and left.

I ended up in America and lived with my mom's older sister who knew all about everything and she gave me a place to live and some really good advice. Get your shit together or I'll kick your ass. Seto chuckled and said "she sounds like a really great lady." Joey said "she sure is."

Then I met a young woman her name was Michelle and well we got to know each other and I fell in love with her, we got married and she gave birth to my daughter that you saw at the park.

Michelle was killed by a drunk driver and my life spiraled downward and if it hadn't been for my Aunt Theresa and of course my baby girl I probably would of killed myself.

Then I decided to come home and try to work things out between me and my dad and let my daughter get to know her grandfather and well you know the rest."

Seto then said "is there anyway we can become friends and maybe we could get back to where we were going when you left?"

Joey then said "I'd really like that, but now I have a daughter and Cassandra will have to be old enough to understand our feeling for each other before we go to far. I won't let her be hurt because we want to have sex. So if this isn't alright with you, then I will walk away and we will never see or talk to each other ever again."

Seto took Joey's hand in his and he said "then so be it, we will wait because I really want us to be together and if we have to wait till your daughter will understand the we will. All I want is to have you as my friend and we can spend time talking and getting to know each other again."

Joey squeezed his hand and said "I'm having a Birthday Party for Cassandra this week-end at the Park and I wondered if you and Mokuba would like to come help her celebrate her fourth birthday?"

Seto smiled and he said "yes we would and then he got up and walked over to Joey and as Joey stood they shook hands and then Joey said "get the part and I'll fix the sink for you and I won't over charge you." Seto laughed and said "you've got a deal."

Seto walked Joey to the front door and then he asked "what does your daughter like, so that Mokie and I can get her presents?" Joey laughed and said "she likes stuffed toys, dolls, or maybe a game that is for children her age."

Then as Mokuba and Roland walked into the room just as Seto was telling Joey "good-bye" and then Seto kissed Joey and he left and Seto closed the door. When he turner around to go back to the kitchen to put things away, there they both stood with stupid looks on their faces and he just ignored them and walked to the kitchen.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Today Cassandra turns four and as she wakes up her daddy and grandpa are there to say "Happy Birthday, Cassandra" and she squealed and clapped her hands and she gets up and starts jumping up and down on her bed until Joey said "alright let's stop and go get some breakfast and today you get to ask grandpa to fix your favorite breakfast."

Cassandra got out of bed and started running down the hallway and as she reached the kitchen she said "come on, me want pancakes." Greg and Joey looked at each other and started laughing as they went to the kitchen. After they were done and the dishes were washed and dried and put away, Joey told his daughter "about how she was going to have her Birthday Party at the park and then he told her there will be some kids your age there too."

The ones that Joey had invited had all called and told him that they would be there. The guest list was: Yami, Yugi and Bakura, Ryou and they had adopted two little boys who were about six, Marik and Malik and they had adopted one little girl and she was a little diva according to Yugi she was five. Then Tristan and Tea married and they had two kids their daughter was the same age as Cassandra and their son was eight. Then Duke and his wife Gretchen and they had one little boy about eighteen months old and finally Valon and Mai and they had three kids and they were triplets, all boys who were seven.

Cassandra was so happy that she couldn't sit still till they were almost ready and as Greg started his car and with Cassandra buckled into her car seat and Joey up beside his dad, they drove to the Park where Seto, Mokuba and Roland were already there and Seto had already called and asked Joey "could I rent one of those bouncy houses and a tank with helium to blow up the balloons" and Joey thanked him and that's what they saw when Greg parked the car.

As they were getting out of the car the others were arriving and Joey was getting reacquainted with all his old friends and their children and they were getting to know Cassandra and Joey's dad. The kids saw the bouncy house and they all clapped their hands and with their parents they all went over and took turns jumping up and down. When Joey's friends noticed that Seto, Mokuba and Roland were there, they didn't make a scene in fact everyone had a great time watching their children having fun.

Greg and Roland started the bar-be-cue going and then they started cooking the hot dogs and hamburgers and as Tea and Mai helped put out the condiments and then Greg and Roland went to Greg's car and got out the two huge ice chests with the food that needed to be kept cold and when it was time to eat, Greg yelled "foods done" and you should of heard the kids yell and as they all got out of the bouncy house and their parents got them seated and started fixing their plates soon everyone was eating.

All the adults talked about how their lives had changes since they either had or adopted their children and that they wouldn't of changed it for nothing and Joey said "I have to agree. Cassandra has changed my life for the better and she brought me and my dad back together and I regained one of my dearest friends too." That's when he and Seto looked at each other and that's when all their friends knew that they were getting serious about each other.

After everyone had eaten, Greg brought over the cake and with Joey's help they lit the candles and everyone sang Happy Birthday to Cassandra and she blew out her candles and they each got a slice of cake and a scoop of ice cream.

Then it was time for the presents and as the kids each gave Cassandra her present, Joey handed them a gift bag with some little thing in them so that no one felt left out.

As she opened each gift with her daddy's help she would squeal and clap her hands and then with Joey whispering to her she would say "thank you" to who ever gave her the gift. She got toys, dolls, stuffed toys, games like Shoots and Ladders and Candyland and she loved all of her gifts and she went around and gave everyone a kiss and hug.

The day was such a great time for the kids and adults and as the kids went to play in the bouncy house with some of the adults watching them, Seto and Joey sat talking and Joey "thanked him for helping him give his daughter a Birthday that she'll never forget."

Seto touched his hand that was on his lap and he said "Joey, I want us to get to know each other better and that little girl of yours is a little angel and you're one of the best father's that I've ever met. That day you socked me for saying what I said, well it woke me up to exactly what kind of a bastard I had become and I knew that I couldn't lose you a second time and if it weren't for that brother of mine, well we might not be sitting here talking."

It was getting late and one by one each family gathered their children, thanked Joey for inviting them and again told Cassandra happy birthday, kissed and hugged everyone and they all left leaving only Joey, Greg, Cassandra, Seto, Mokie and Roland to get things cleaned up and Seto called the Company "to come get the bouncy house and take the tank that was now empty and he gave them a bonus for making this day so very special for a very special little angel."

Then Roland helped Greg get the ice chests into the trunk of Greg's car and Greg said "looks like our sons just might be getting together someday." Roland smiled and said "I guess you're going to be alright with it?" Greg said "hell yes I am, I don't ever want to lose my son or granddaughter ever again."

Soon Cassandra was wiping her eyes and yawning and Joey laughed and as he picked her up he said "someone is really tired from all the fun she had today." Then they all walked to their cars and as Joey thanked them for coming, Greg opened the back door and Joey sat his daughter in her car seat and buckled her in then he waved good bye to Seto and them and got into the car and Greg drove them home.

Joey got out and undid his daughter and when Greg unlocked the door, Joey carried her to their room and took off her shoes and laughed again when he dumped out all the sand, kissed her and went to help his dad get everything from the car. Then they sat down at the kitchen table drank some ice tea and Joey said "thanks for helping me with this party, for being here for us and for being one hell of an understanding father, I love you dad." Greg thanked his son and then he said "I love you son and that little angel too, "she had one really great time didn't she?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto and Joey did become friends and they spent lot of time together or with Cassandra, Mokuba and Seto even got to know Greg, Joey's dad. Greg had to admit that he really started to like Seto and Cassandra loved him.

As time progressed it was getting close to the time when Cassandra would be starting kindergarten and Joey wasn't ready just yet to have strangers look after his daughter. Greg started laughing as he told his father this and that's when his father said "your mother and I were the same way with you, but you know that when you started school it was the best thing for all of us.

Greg then told him, your mother was a lot like you, she believed in letting your child watch the kids programs that teach children things like numbers, colors and even stranger danger.

When you were ready for kindergarten, you already knew how to spell your name, count to ten and your teacher was very impressed and that was the beginning of your love for school and especially learning about things around you.

Cassandra is so much like you that at times it's like looking into a time machine and seeing the way you loved learning just like she does.

"Son, let her go and begin her own journey into the world of learning and you'll be surprised just how much she'll love learning and you for letting her." His dad told him.

So on the first day of school, Greg went with his son to take Cassandra to school and when she saw the other children and all the things that were there for them to play with, she actually forgot them and ran to play.

The Teacher a Ms. Kennedy smiled and said "first time letting go?"

Joey said "how'd you know?"

She smiled and said "your expression of wanting her to stay with you and then seeing that she really wants to stay. Don't worry in three hours you can come back and get your daughter and she'll tell you all that she did today and you'll start to loosen the apron strings a little more everyday."

They said good-bye and went home, where Greg did everything he could to keep his son's mind off his little one, but hell he was the same way with his own son.

Cassandra started growing up so much more from that day and Joey smiled as she would tell him everything they did in school, he knew that his little girl was going to be getting older and someday she'd leave his nest and flying away to another adventure on the way to adulthood. Now he understood the joys, tears and fears of parenthood.

Cassandra had the normal ailments that every child goes through from ear aches to skinned knees and every time something happened Joey almost went out of his mind but thank goodness for his dad who guided him through the rigors of raising a child.

One day when Cassandra was about seven she asked her daddy "what was momma like?" Joey smiled as he went and got out the photo album he was keeping for his daughter and he opened it up and said "your momma was the most beautiful and generous woman that God ever put on this earth." He then showed her pictures of Michelle and above each picture he had written the date the picture was taken and a little quote about each picture.

As she looked through the album, she had tears in her eyes and then she asked her daddy "does mommy hear me when I pray and when I talk to her at night?"

Joey had tears in his eyes as he told his little girl "yes honey, mommy hears your prayers and when you talk to her. I talk to mommy every night as I ask her to surround us with her love and I feel when she does."

Greg was listening from the doorway and tears ran down his face as he closed his eyes and said "Victoria our son has grown into a very caring and strong man and he is raising our granddaughter to be just as strong and loving."

Joey then said "you keep this album in your room and whenever you get scared or lonely just open it and your mommy will send her love down and make things all better." Cassandra hugged her daddy and went to put the album in her room.

Greg walked into the room then and he said "son you're one hell of a great dad and I'm so proud to call you my son." Then he walked over and gave his son a hug and kiss and Joey said "she's growing up faster then I want her to dad." Greg smiled at Joey and he said "they grow up but they never forget your love and they return it to you over and over all through their lives."

One evening while Joey and Seto were out to dinner, Seto said "your daughter is growing up into a very smart and caring young girl and it's all because of you." Joey reached across the table and took Seto's hand in his and he said "thanks, but it sure is hard to watch her grow up." As they enjoyed their dinner each of them realized just how much they loved each other and it was enough for now just to be together whether alone or with their families.

As Cassandra grew up she would be going through phases in her life and when she would go to her father about them, Joey would again ask his father for advice, and together they would tell their angel exactly what was happening and hope that they did it right.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

When Cassandra was seven and a half, Greg told Joey "you know that your daughter is going to need her privacy soon, so I'm going to get someone to come make the carport into another bedroom for you and then Cassandra can paint her room any color that she wants."

Joey went to his father and said "I know that you're right, but I'm not really ready for her to start growing up just yet."

Greg smiled as he hugged his son and then he said "are you ready for when she does come and tells you about her time of the month?"

Joey said "yes, when Cassandra was first born and we found out that we had a daughter, that's when Michelle first started talking about things that a girl goes through her journey till she reaches womanhood.

Then she made me make up a list of everything that our daughter would be needing when she started on her journey and I still have that list and I guess I had better got start getting some of the things on that list."

Greg then said "I wish I could of met my daughter-in-law she sounds like she was one hell of a great lady."

Tears filled Joey's eyes and he told his dad "she really was and she even knew that I was so mixed up not knowing what I really thought I was, you know sexually and she still married me and I fell in love with her beautiful spirit and the love she gave to me everyday of what time we had together."

When Cassandra got home from school that day her dad and grandfather told her about what they were going to do and she was so excited to be getting a room of her own and she got out some paper and started doodling what she would like to have her room look like, and when she showed her grandpa he smiled and told her, if that's what you want then we'll make sure that it will look the way you want.

That evening Seto came over for dinner and when Cassandra showed him her drawing, he complimented her on how great her designs were, and then when Greg said "we also are going to convert the carport into a bedroom for Joey" then Seto told him "I happen to know a really good company and they do great work and I bet they will give you a really good deal."

Then Greg said "well please ask them to come talk to me and we'll see if we can work out anything." Greg and Joey both knew that the company was owned by Kaiba Corp., but Greg also knew that Seto was doing this because he loved both Joey and Cassandra, so Greg was going to let him help them out.

When all the work was done and Cassandra finished with help from her grandpa and dad, she stood back and smiled and had tears in her eyes as she "thanked them for helping her."

Joey stood there watching his daughter look around at what she had done to the room and tears filled his eyes and he silently said "Michelle our baby is growing up to fast and I'm scared that I won't know what to do or say and I really miss you and so does Cassandra."

Then Joey went over to his daughter and said "you did a really great job honey." She smiled at her daddy and then she said "I love you so much and thank you for being my dad."

They held each other as Greg looked on and his heart swelled with such pride just knowing that his son whom he loved with all his heart came home to make amends with him and brought with him the most precious angel with him and how that little girl wove her love around everyone she came in contact with and drew them closer together and how that love showered upon them everyday.

The next day Seto came over and Cassandra showed him her room and he smiled down at her and said "you've done such a great job making this your room."

She smiled with pride as he praised her and then she said "thank you for helping my dad and grandpa to make all this possible" and then she tiptoed and as he bent down she gave him a kiss on his cheek and she whispered "thank you for being our friend."

Seto touched the side of her face and told her "you're very welcome and thank you for being who you are and don't ever change." Greg came and said "dinner's ready, and Seto will you please join us?"

Seto smiled at him and then he said "I'd love to join all of you for dinner." So they all left her room and walked to the kitchen and they had dinner.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaime: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Today Cassandra is turning eleven and she asked "her dad and grandpa if she could have a party with some of her friends?" Greg smiled at Joey and then he asked "is there going to be boys at this party?"

Cassandra kind of blushed as she said "is that alright?" Joey then said "how many and you know that I will have to ask their parents if it's alright if they come."

She let out one of her little squeals and runs and hugs them and then she ran to her room. Greg turned to his son who was sitting there looking in the direction his daughter had just gone and he said "son are you alright?"

Joey looked at his dad and he said "was I that age when I started liking girls?"

Greg laughed and he said "yes you were, in fact your mother nearly fainted the first time you came home and told us that you had a girlfriend."

Joey laughed and then he sobered up and said "I don't know what I'll do when she tells me that."

Cassandra came back with a list of kids she wanted to come to her party and with each name was the kids home phone number and then she asked her grandpa "could we have it outside and would it be alright if we play music and dance?"

Joey nearly choked when she said that and as Greg hit him on his back to help him from choking he whispered to his son "hey, it's just kids having a party and dancing nothing more."

When Joey stopped coughing and as he wiped the tears from his eyes he asked his daughter "what kind of dancing are you talking about?"

Cassandra then turned on the radio to her favorite station and started showing them the dance that the kids would be doing and it wasn't anything bad, so Greg looked at his son and then he said "sure it would be alright."

She went back to her room and Joey started calling the parents on the list and as he introduced himself they all told him "sure our kids can come to your daughter's party."

Now all they had to do is plan on what the kids wanted to eat, get the cake ordered and buy ear plugs to help prevent their ears from being busted by the music that Cassandra wanted to play at the party.

Two days before her party Cassandra went to her dad and said as she blushed a little "dad, I need to go buy some bras."

Joey wanted to just die, his baby was growing up and what the hell did he know about buying girls bras anyway? He looked at his daughter and said "alright let grandpa know that we're going to the Mall."

So they got into the car and drove to the Mall and when they got to the store for young girls and went inside, he wasn't ready for what they sold there. A Saleswoman came over and smiled at his bewildered expression and said "sir can I help you and your daughter with anything?"

Cassandra said "I need to buy some bras." The lady smiled at her and said "come with me, I know exactly what you might like." As he followed them he thought to himself "do little girls really wear these things?"

The lady then picked out several bras and showed them to Cassandra and she held them up for her dad to see, well he just wanted to cry. Cassandra went to try them on and the lady asked him "first time?"

Joey looked at her and she smiled and said "you've got a very beautiful daughter there, and she is going to grow up to be a very special young lady because of the love I see you have for her."

Joey thanked her and said "this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I don't want her to grow up."

The lady chuckled and said "no dad does, but you know what, the still do and from the way your daughter talks and acts you've done a great job raising her, so be proud of her and let her grow up."

Joey smiled and thanked her for "what she said and told her, you sound just like my dad."

Cassandra called "please could you come help me?" The lady excused herself and went to see what she wanted and as she measured Cassandra she found the perfect fit and as Cassandra chose four bras, the lady said "is this all you need?"

Joey looked at her as if she grew a third head and he said "yes please."

The lady laughed as she ran up the cost and as Joey paid for them he said "thanks for talking to me and I hope that I never have to come into this store again."

They left the Mall and went home and as she ran to her room, Greg saw the expression on his son's face and laughingly asked "was it that bad?"

Joey so wanted to smack his father as he said "that is the most horrifying thing that I've ever done, and I'm glad that it's over with." At dinner she told her grandpa "daddy was really great today when we went to buy me the bras, I thought he'd have a fit, but he didn't."

Joey looked at his dad who started laughing and when she asked "what's so funny?" Joey had tears in his eyes as he said "honey, you don't know half of it, I know that you're growing up, but I want to keep you my baby girl forever."

Cassandra went over to her dad and as she wrapped her arms around him she said "daddy, I'll always be your baby even if I do grow up. I love you with all my heart and I'm so glad that you're my daddy." She reached up and wiped the tears from his face as she kissed his cheek.

Joey then hugged her and said "baby, I'm the one whose proud of how you're grown up, and I love you so very much and please forgive me if I want to hold you forever in my arms and not let you go." Greg had tears running down his face as he witnessed the love between his son and granddaughter and he silently said "son you're going to be just fine."

When it was time for Cassandra to go to bed, she hugged both of them and said "good-nite love you both" and went to her room and all of a sudden they heard her scream "DADDY!" Joey and Greg ran to her bedroom and there she sat on the floor with tears running down her face and she said "I'm bleeding."

Joey went to his daughter and picked her up off the floor and said "baby, you've started your cycle, he carried her to the bathroom and stood up on the floor and reached under the sink and gave her a bag and then he said everything that you'll need is in here and if you need any help just let me know, I'll be right out here."

Joey sat down on her bed and looked at his dad and Greg put his arm around him and said "you are one really great dad." Then he went back to the kitchen leaving Joey and his daughter alone.

Cassandra got cleaned up, put on clean panties and put on a pad and went back to her room and there sat her daddy and she went over to him and he held his baby as she cried and he whispered "baby, it's alright."

Cassandra then looked at her daddy and asked "how'd you know that I'd be needing those things?"

Joey told her "your momma talked to me when you were just a baby and made me make a list of things that you'd need and when you started growing I went and bought all the things you would need." She hugged him and kissed him and she said "I love you and I really miss mommy." He kissed her and said "I miss mommy too, but she's with us everyday."

She stayed curled in her daddy's arms and said "will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Joey kissed her forehead and laid her down and tuned off the light and sat here holding her hand and he the song he sang to her when she would cry after her mommy's death, here is the song he sang to her:

Thank Heaven for Little Girls by Maurice Chevalier

Thank heaven for little girls  
for little girls get bigger every day!

Thank heaven for little girls  
they grow up in the most delightful way!

Those little eyes so helpless and appealing  
one day will flash and send you crashin' thru the ceilin'

Thank heaven for little girls  
thank heaven for them all,  
no matter where no matter who  
for without them, what would little boys do?

Thank heaven... thank heaven...  
Thank heaven for little girls!

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Joey talks to his daughter about him and Seto...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

After Cassandra fell asleep, Joey called Seto and as they were talking Joey mentioned that his daughter was going to have a party for her birthday and that there would be boys and girls and they would be dancing and playing what they call music."

Seto started laughing and said "Mokuba loves that kind of music, and then Joey said "could you and Mokuba come tomorrow and help us celebrate her birthday?"

Seto said "we'd love to and then he whispered "you know that I really want to be with you and it's getting harder and harder to keep my hands off you."

Joey blushed and then he said "I know how you feel, and I'm going to have a talk with Cassandra in a couple of days about the facts of life and I want to talk to her about us."

Joey then said " my baby has become a woman tonight."

Seto then said "how is she?"

Joey told him that she's going to be just fine and thanks of asking."

So they talked a few more minutes and then Joey asked "listen could we go out tomorrow evening and just be together."

Seto nearly dropped the phone because he knew what Joey was asking and he told him "I'll pick you up six and we can have dinner here at the Manor because Mokuba is spending the night at a friends house."

Joey told Seto "I'll be ready and I can't wait to see you."

When he hung up he went to make sure that his little girl was alright and then he went to talk to his father, and as they talked Joey said "Seto has asked me to have dinner with him tomorrow evening at the Manor and I said that I would go."

Greg understood what his son was saying and he said "listen just be damn careful and take protection with you."

Joey turned blood red and then he said "thanks for understanding and I will make sure that we use protection."

Seto hung up the phone and couldn't believe that he and the one that he loved would be alone together tomorrow evening and that they just might make love together.

He went to his room and took out his laptop and did some work till it was way past midnight and then he turned it off and went to bed.

Joey quietly opened the door and with the light from the hallway he walked over to the bed and stood there looking at her and tears filled his eyes as he thought back to the day his wife died and if it weren't for her, he would of given up, but it was his love for her that kept him going. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then he closed the door and went to his room.

Cassandra's party was a success and Mokuba had a ball dancing and listening to the music. Cassandra was happy that he and Seto came because she really did like them and for some strange reason she thought that her dad and Seto liked each other more then just friends.

By the time the party was over and everyone was going home, she thanked them for coming and then Mokuba helped her clean up the yard and she said "could I ask you a question?"

Mokuba said "alright, what do you want to know?"

Cassandra looked into the window and there sat her dad and Seto and they were watching a movie and laughing and every once in a while Seto would reach out and touch her dad's face and she said "does Seto like my dad?"

Mokuba didn't know if he should say anything to her, but the look in her eyes made the decision for him and he said "has your dad talked to you about the facts of life yet?"

She shook her head no, and then Mokuba said "let's sit down, this could take awhile." As he talked to her he told her "sometimes when a man and woman love each other they will get married and then have children, well then there are times when two people of the same sex like each other and they will either live together or they will be married. Seto and your dad are in love with each other but they won't show it because your dad wants you to understand his feeling towards my brother."

Cassandra then asked him "are you alright with your brother having feelings towards my dad?" Mokuba smiled at her and he said "yes, because he loves your dad and I'm happy for them."

Then she said "thanks for talking to me, but how do women have babies and how do the babies get into their tummy's?"

Mokuba turned beet red and then he said "you'll have to ask your dad about that." Cassandra then burst out laughing and she kissed his cheek and said "I'm glad that your brother and you are our friends."

They finished cleaning up and then they went inside and finished watching the movie and when they walked in Seto didn't move away from her dad and she sat on the floor besides her dad's legs and Joey reached down and ran his fingers through her hair and asked "did you have fun today?"

She looked up at her dad and smiled and said "it was a blast and thank you and grandpa for letting me have the party." Then she turned and started watching the movie and when it was over, Seto and Mokuba went home.

Cassandra the asked "dad can I talk to you about something really important?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Joey sat down next to his daughter and said "alright, what do you want to talk about?"

Cassandra then said "I heard some of the girls talking about kissing boys and why did Josh want to dance close to me and why did he rub his hand down my back?"

Joey sat there not knowing where to start, so he decided to just start at the beginning and he said "honey, it's time that we have a talk about the fact of life."

Then he looked deep inside himself and prayed that he'd do it right and then he said "when a young lady starts to develop she will discover that her body will go through changes and some of these changes will be that her breasts will develop and she will have her cycle and then she will have feelings towards boys.

Now boys do go through changes too, their bodies start to change and they will find out that they like girls."

Cassandra then asked her father "is that why sometimes when I'm near Josh I start having these funny feeling inside?"

God, he just wanted to crawl inside a whole and die because his little girl is having feelings towards a boy. Joey closed his eyes and then he said "yes."

Cassandra then asked "what does it mean going all the way with a boy?" Joey really didn't want to be here right now, but he knew if he didn't talk to her then she'd find out another way and tha could be really devastating for his daughter so he just bit the bullet and continued.

"One thing that young boys and girls have to be is very careful at this time because their hormones are over active and this sometimes lead to them wanting to explore those feelings and that's when they might want to have sex. Having sex is a beautiful feeling that happens between a man and a woman when they both are ready, but sometimes young people will have sex and after they do, there are things that can happen."

Cassandra then turned red and she said "how do they have sex?"

Joey looked at his daughter and then he said "you know the difference between and boy and a girl right? Well when a boy gets excited his penis will get bigger and that's called an erection and it's at this time if he puts his penis inside a girls vagina and they have sex then she just might become pregnant and in nine months a baby is born."

Cassandra then said "if that should ever happen to me, would you hate me and throw me out of the house?"

Joey had tears in his eyes as he put his arms around his daughter and he said "baby, there isn't anything in this world that you could ever do that would make me do that. I love you and will always love you."

Greg was listening to his son and granddaughter talk and he couldn't of been more proud of Joey then he was right now. It took a lot of courage for any father to talk to his child about sex and not make it sound dirty or have that child be traumatized from talking to her.

Cassandra then said "don't worry daddy, I'm not having sex or even thinking about having it for a very long time. Could I ask you one more thing?"

Joey smiled at his daughter and said "what's that?"

Are you in love with Seto?" She asked him.

Tears filled his eyes and he looked at her and then he said "yes, I do love him and he loves me."

Cassandra then said "I love you and I love Seto too, and I want you to be happy and if that means being with Seto then daddy that's want I want you to do."

Joey sat there as the tears ran down his face, his little girl had just grown into a very understanding young lady right in front of his eyes and he was so proud of her. He said "your momma is in heaven looking down on you and she's as proud of you as I am right now."

Cassandra hugged her daddy and she said "if and when I decide to have sex, can I come to you and ask you to buy me some condoms?"

That shocked him but he just said "honey when that times comes in your life, yes you come to me and I will buy them for you."

Cassandra then told her daddy "yesterday after the party, Mokuba and I was talking and he told me that you and Seto really liked each other and that he was alright with that because you both loved each other and all he wanted was for his brother to be happy, well I feel the same way. If loving Seto makes you happy then I'm happy too."

Joey sat there holding his daughter and thanking Michelle for loving him and for giving him a daughter to raise and love. He knew that Michelle was in heaven smiling down on them and that she was as proud of their daughter as he was.

Greg wiped tears from his face as he gave thanks for being allowed to be part of their lives and for knowing such a lovely young lady as his granddaughter was growing up to be. He was so proud of his son for being the kind of father that didn't run away from when the pressures of raising his daughter, but that he sat there talking to her and being so open with her. They were growing together and he was so proud of both of them.

Cassandra then said "thank you for being my daddy, I love you."

Joey smiled at her and he said "I should be thanking you for allowing me to be your dad, you are and will forever be my little angel that your momma gave to me. We are so proud of how you've grown into a beautiful and loving young woman." He kissed her and then she said "I have some homework to do, but after will you watch a movie with me and grandpa?"

Joey said "you pick it out and grandpa and I will make that popcorn and we'll have homemade lemonade to drink. Then he said "later one this evening Seto has asked me to go to dinner with him." Cassandra smiled at her dad and kissed his cheek and went to her room t do her homework.

Joey was sitting there when Greg came into the room and when Joey looked at his dad he said with tears in his eyes "my baby is growing up and I'm so damn proud of her."

Greg sat down next to his son and he said "not as proud as I am of you for being the best son any man could have but for being the kind of father that a lot of men wish they could be."

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

Joey was in his room getting ready when Seto knocked on the door. Cassandra opened the door and she smiled and asked him to come in. She gave Seto a hug and then whispered something in his ear that caused him to get misty eyed and he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head and he said "I will."

Greg came and they shook hands and he said "Cassandra will you go tell your dad that Seto's here?"

She ran and knocked on her dad's door and he said "come in." When he saw her he smiled and asked her "well, how do I look?"

She went over and gave him a hug and told him "you look really handsome. Seto's here."

Joey hugged and gave her a kiss and they went out to the living room and there sat Seto talking to his dad. When their eyes met it was like no one else was in the room. Seto stood and asked "are you ready?"

Joey smiled and said "yes" and then he turned to his daughter and kissed her and said "don't stay up to late." She smiled and kissed his cheek and went over and gave Seto a hug and kiss and then they left. Greg looked at his granddaughter and asked "want to share some ice cream with you're old grandpa?"

She laughed and said "your not old grandpa, lets go get some ice cream." As they sat there eating their ice cream, she asked "are you alright with dad and Seto going out?"

Greg smiled at her and he said "yes I really am. Your dad deserves to be happy and if Seto does that for him, then I'm happy too."

After they had their ice cream and did the dishes, she said "good-night grandpa, see you in the morning." She gave him a hug and kiss and went to her room. Greg sat there at the table and thought "my family is here with me, what more could I ask for." Then he turned off the lights and went to bed.

While Seto was driving back to the Manor, Joey was a little apprehensive about tonight. He really wanted everything to go great, but he was a still unsure what to do? Sure he loved Seto, but were they ready to take this to another level? He was brought out of his thoughts when Seto asked "Are you alright about tonight?"

Joey smiled at him and said "I'm a little scared, but I wouldn't want to change the way things are between us."

Seto smiled at him and he said "I'm scared to. Listen we can have dinner and if that's all you want then it's alright with me. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that we're not ready for."

Right then and there Joey knew that he was right where he wanted to be, with the man that he loved and if they didn't do anything but enjoy each other's company he'd be happy for that. As Seto turned into the driveway and turned off the car, he turned to Joey and drawing him into his arms he kissed him and as Joey responded well they almost forgot about eating and anything else.

As they got out of the car and Seto put his arm around Joey and they walked inside and then they walked to the living room where there was a small intimate table set for two with candles, a bottle of wine, and as they sat down Seto picked up a bell and ran it and Helga the cook pushed a tray into the room and she served them prime rib, boiled red potatoes, a simple salad and as she set each plate in front of them she smiled and said "hope you enjoy your meal and when you're finished I have some peach cobbler for dessert, so let me know." Then she left and they ate their meal.

When they were through, Seto rang the bell again and Helga brought in two plates with some cobbler on it with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and she cleared away the dishes and left. When they were through, Seto asked if Joey "wanted to dance?"

They stood and walked over to a door that lead out onto the patio and Seto went over and turned on the stereo and as the music started playing he took Joey into his arms and they started dancing and soon they were lost in their own world and nothing else matter. As they danced their bodies started reacting to the closeness and soon they both were very excited and as they stopped dancing and stood there just holding each other, Joey whispered "please make love to me."

Seto took Joey by the hand and they walked back inside and up the staircase and to his bedroom. As they walked inside and Seto closed and locked the door, he turned to Joey and said "I love you and I'll try to make this an evening that we will never forget."

_WARNING: LEMON SCENE!!!!!!!!!!_

Seto walked over to Joey and he started kissing him and as he did he unbuttoned the front of Joey's shirt and started running his hands over Joey's chest. As he started moaning, Seto started playing with his nipples and that almost did him in. Then Seto reached down and started rubbing his fingers over the bulge in the front of Joey's pants and he groaned and then Seto started taking Joey's clothes off and as he did he kissed Joey's chest down to his naval and as he took off Joey's pants and shorts he took Joey's member into his hand and caressed him till Joey thought he would go out of his mind.

Joey then started touching Seto's face and he whispered "it's my turn." He then did the same to Seto and as he touched his member, he got on his knees and started to kiss the tip of Seto's member which led him to groan out loud then Joey took him into his mouth and as he moved his head up and down he brought Seto to an explosive orgasm and as he came into Joey's mouth and he swallowed all of it, Seto reached down and brought Joey up against his body and he whispered "you didn't have to do that."

Joey kissed him and he said "I know but I wanted to show you how much I really want this evening." As laid on the bed Seto stroked and kissed his way down Joey's body till he came to his member and as he took Joey's member into his mouth he reached between Joey's legs and started massaging his testicles till they were rock hard and Joey groaned and shot his essence into Seto's mouth and he swallow and then he laid his head on Joey's chest and they both felt as if they had been transported into another world.

As they both calmed down and was holding each other tear filled their eyes and they realized how much they loved each other and Joey looked into Seto's eyes and whispered "make love to me please."

Seto kissed Joey and as he reached into his night stand for the lube he whispered "I will be a gentle as I can." Then he had Joey lay on his back and as he opened his legs for Seto, he started prepping Joey's anus to be able to accept him, so that there wouldn't be to much pain and then he eased himself into Joey and as Joey flinched he stopped and waited till he relaxed and then he proceeded to push further till he was buried inside of Joey and then he started moving in and out of him and soon he was beginning to touch that place deep inside of Joey till he screamed out Seto's name and as Seto felt himself getting ready to come he too screamed out Joey's name and he reached between them and started stroking him till he came the same that he did.

As Seto eased himself out of Joey and he took him into his arms and as they cried tears of happiness Joey whispered "thank you for loving me." Seto kissed him and he said "thank you for allowing me to be here with you, I thought that I had lost you forever and then you let me back into your life and I got to know your lovely daughter who means so much to me and then your father seems to have accepted us being together what more could I want, except for you to marry me someday."

Joey couldn't believe what he had said and when it finally sank in he started kissing Seto and soon it became apparent that they were both aroused and Joey pushed Seto back on the bed and he started stroking his member and as he got Seto to moan, he put some lube on his fingers and started prepping Seto and when it seemed like he couldn't wait any longer, Joey eased into Seto and he started making love to him.

As he eased in and out of Seto and he felt like he was going to explode, Joey reached between them and started stroking Seto's member till he started coming and then Joey released himself into Seto. They both screamed each others name out as they reached that most distant place called euphoria, where they stayed for awhile and as they came back down to earth and Joey eased out of him, they held each other and cried tears of joy and as they rested Joey finally said "I'd love to marry you."

END OF LEMON SCENE

They got up and took a shower where they made love one more time and as they were getting dressed Seto said "tonight before you came out of your room, Cassandra said something to me, she said just love my dad because he loves you but if you hurt him, I will make your live hell. I told her that I love you and couldn't hurt you without breaking my own heart." Joey had tears in his eyes as he realized how much his daughter wanted him to be happy.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

As they started to walk down the stairs they both were a little sore from their love making and as the got to the front door, Seto looked at Joey and he smiled and said "are you alright?"

Joey reached up to touched Seto's face and said "I'm a little sore, but I wouldn't take that back for anything in the world. Seto what we did is because we are in love with each other and that is one thing that I will fight to keep."

Seto took Joey in his arms and he kissed him and then he told him "I love you with all my heart and it makes me so want to shout it to the whole world that we are together and nothing will ever change that."

Then they walked outside and got into the car and Seto drove Joey home and when they got there they walked inside and Seto said "Greg, I want to talk to you about something."

They sat down at the kitchen table and as Greg got them some coffee he smiled to himself as he noticed how gingerly them both sat down and as he turned round to bring the coffee to them he said "alright what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Seto then took Joey's hand and he said "I want your blessing because I've asked Joey to marry me and he said that he would."

All of a sudden they heard Cassandra's squeal and she came bounding into the kitchen and right to her dad and she said "I'm so happy for you and Seto, and then she kissed him and went over to Seto and gave him a hug and kiss and smiled and said I can hardly wait for the wedding."

She then looked at her grandpa and Greg smiled at her and then he said "where is the Wedding going to be?"

Joey had tears running down his face as he got up and went to his dad and gave him a hug and said "thanks for being my dad."

Seto held out his hand and Greg pulled him into his arms and hugged him and Greg said "here we hug each other a lot, so get use to it."

They all started laughing and then Joey said "young lady it's past your bedtime and then he kissed her cheek and she said "good night" and went to her room and went to bed.

Greg then looked at his son and he said "do you both know that you'll probably get some nasty remarks from some people when they learn that you're getting married, I'm only saying this because I know that neither of you want Cassandra to be hurt by this."

Seto then said "we've talked about this and we're going to talk to her tomorrow about this and if we decide that she'll be afraid then we'll just live together till she feels safe with the idea of us getting married."

Greg smiled at them and then he said "Seto, you're a very kind and caring young man and I'm glad to have know you and I'm welcoming you to our family."

Joey went to his father and he held him in his arms and said "mom will be so proud of you for willing to change your ways and for welcoming the idea that I'm not only gay but that Seto and I love each other and we want to get married. To me you're the best dad in the entire world and I'm so glad that we came home and that you and I found each other again."

Joey walked Seto to the front door and they held each other and Seto kissed Joey and then he said "I'll be back tomorrow and we'll talk to Cassandra and see what her thought are about all of this." Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he kissed him and then Seto walked out and went to his car and drove home.

The next day Mokuba came home and went to find his brother to let him know that he was home, and he found Seto working in the den and he said "big brother I'm home."

Seto stopped what he was doing and he smiled at his brother and said "can we talk?" Mokuba walked over to the desk and he said "what did I do?" Seto started laughing and he said "nothing, I want to tell you that I asked Joey to marry me and he said yes."

Mokuba jumped up and yelled "YEAH!!"

Seto laughed then he said "we have to talk to Cassandra and tell her that with us getting married that some people might say some bad things and we don't want her to get hurt but all of this. If she's scared of what might be said then we are going to live together till she's ready to have us get married."

Mokuba went over to his brother and he hugged him and he said "if I know Cassandra like I think I do she'll tell you both to get married and to hell with anyone else."

Seto then gave his brother a hug and kiss and said "I'm proud to say that you're my brother and I love you so much."

Mokie the said "you have done everything to make sure that I had everything I needed as I grew up and now it's your turn to have some happiness and I know that marrying Joey is going to bring that to you, and I love him too."

Just then Roland came into the room and said "I hear that someone around here is getting married, is that right? He had a big smile on his face as he looked at the two young men who were more like brothers to him and he went over to Seto and he held out his hand and shook it and then he said I can hardly wait to welcome Joey into the family and I'm happy for both of you."

Seto got up and went over and he hugged Roland and then Mokuba went over and the three of them hugged each other as tears of joy rolled down their faces.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The next day Seto came over to the Wheeler's so that he and Joey could talk to Cassandra about them getting married and how that their kind of worried about her hearing nasty things that some people might say and if it would be better if they wait till later to get married.

As Seto sat down, Joey and Cassandra came into the room and then Joey asked her "to sit down that they wanted to talk to you."

Joey then said "honey we want to talk to you about Seto and I wanting to get married and that some people might say some nasty things about it and we're worried how that it will affect you."

Cassandra then said "well if they do, I'll just tell them to mind their own business and walk away. Daddy I want you and Seto to get married because you both love each other and deserve to be happy together."

Seto had tears in his eyes as he reached over and put his arm around her and said "you are the most precious thing in your daddy's life and I wouldn't want to hurt you for anything because I've come to love you myself."

Cassandra then kissed his cheek and she told him "I love you too, and I just want you two to be happy."

Greg came into the room and he said "well let's start planning this Wedding shall we."

As they discussed where and when the Wedding would take place, Cassandra said "could I please do something really special for the two of you?" Joey smiled at her and said "honey what is it?"

Cassandra then said "I want to read a Poem that I wrote for you two and I want to read it at the Wedding."

Seto then said "your dad and I would be honored if you did."

Greg then said "well we need to make a list of things to do and at the top of that list is the Invitations and whom you want to attend this special day."

Cassandra squealed as she ran from the room and came back with a notebook and then she said "alright who are you inviting?"

Joey and Seto laughed and then Joey said "well there's Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Tristan and Tea, Duke and Gretchen, Valon and Duke, Mokuba and Roland, your grandpa and yourself."

Greg then said "is there anything special you want your invitations to say, if not then I'll just go to the printers tomorrow and give them the names of your guests and have them print up something nice to say."

Cassandra sat there thinking and then she said first of all I want to know what Seto's middle name is and when he said she then wrote down:

Seto Eugene Kaiba and Joseph William Wheeler would like to invite you to their Wedding, to be held at the Kaiba Manor one September 14, 2007, at nine o'clock in the morning."

Joey smiled as he kissed his daughter and he said "that's wonderful"

Greg then said "alright I will take that to the printers and have them print one dozen of the invitations and when they are done you both can go see if their what you want and then you can bring them home and Cassandra and I will mail them out RSVP and we will have enough time to plan the rest of the Wedding."

Seto had to leave but before he did he told Cassandra and Greg "I'm so damn lucky to be part of this family and I really love you both for accepting our relationship"

Cassandra was experiencing her first case of puppy love and one evening while she was watching television with her dad and grandpa the phone rang and when Joey answered it a boy asked "can I talk to Cassandra?"

Joey gave her the phone and she went into the kitchen to talk and Joey couldn't believe that a boy would call his daughter and he told his dad "that was a boy calling my daughter."

Greg burst out laughing at his son and then he said "son, she's growing up and she'd discovering boys."

"She's to young to be thinking about boys!" Joey said.

His dad said "when you came home and told your momma about liking some boy, well she just about died. Her baby was to young to be thinking about boys" and from that day forth she knew that you were growing up and as I told her "he'll always be your baby." Well I'm here to tell you the same thing, even when Cassandra does grow up she'll always be your little girl, but if you don't let her grow up she'll begin to hate you so you have to let her go."

Joey knew that his dad was right, but he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. When she came back into the room and just sat down it nearly drove him nuts because she wouldn't tell him what that boy wanted.

She yawned and then she kissed her dad and grandpa and said "good-night and as she was leaving the room she turned around and said that was Chad and he wanted to know if I could help him with his Math and I told him that I would when I got to school." She was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she turned to go to her room.

Greg started laughing at his son and then he said "guess she knows you all to well doesn't she?" Joey looked at his dad with daggers in his eyes and then he said "funny dad, really funny."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Cassandra was indeed noticing boys and one boy in particular and that was Chad and he had eyes for her too. They would meet everyday at school and talk. They were in the same homeroom and so they got to see a lot of each other. Chad's parents were a lot like Joey that is they didn't think their son was old enough to be seeing girls. So to keep peace in their homes they would spend as much time together at school.

Greg knew that she had a boyfriend even if his son didn't see the signs Greg did and he thought it was cute that she liked a boy at school. Greg wanted to tell Joey but he also knew that it was up to Cassandra to tell her father and the sooner the better.

Their teacher did it for them in a way when she assigned them to be partners in a History project, they had to work together to find as much as they possibly could about Marco Polo and that would mean sharing the information that each of them had with each other and this evening Cassandra had to tell her father that Chad the boy from school was coming over so that they could do their research paper on Marco Polo.

When she got home from school she went to talk to her dad "dad, tonight Chad has to come over so that we can do our research on Marco Polo for the History project that Mrs. Thompson assigned for is to do."

Joey looked at his daughter and still he didn't see what was going on and Greg wanted to smack him on the back of his head, but decided to keep quiet.

When Chad came over Cassandra introduced him to her dad and grandpa and then they went into the living room to do some research on Marco Polo.

Joey sat at the kitchen table looking at the list of things that he and Seto had to do before their Wedding when his father said "how dumb are you?"

Joey looked at his dad and said "pardon me, what did you just say?"

Greg sat there wanting to shake his son but instead he said "have you noticed anything different about Cassandra lately?"

Joey looked at his dad and then said "like what?"

Greg then said "that she's wearing more girlie clothes and that she's actually is filling out them in just the right places?"

Joey blinked and then he got up and walked to the living room and stood there watching his daughter and his dad was right, she was developing into a very beautiful young woman. Joey went back to the kitchen and said "when did this happen?"

Greg laughed and he said "well it didn't happen over night, well some of it did, but she's growing up and she's starting to want to dress like a young lady rather then a tomboy."

Joey sat there and then it hit him and he said "that boy in there I bet he has been noticing too and that's why he's here isn't it?"

Greg looked at his son and then he said "listen to me don't go nuts, but son your daughter has feelings for that young man in there and visa versa and there's not a lot you can do about it."

Joey then stood up and said "oh, is that right? Well we'll just see about that won't we."

Greg stood and blocked Joey's way and he said "sit down before I knock you down. Your daughter is growing up and that is just natural and she's starting to notice boys. If you go in there like a typical father you'll cause her to be embarrassed and she'll hate you for sure. What you need to do is to sit down and let her find her way and if she gets hurt be here for her. Son you have to let her test her wings and if she wants to fly let her because she will always come home to the safety of her daddy's arms."

Joey sat down and as tears filled his eyes he said "thanks dad for being here and for making me see that my little girl is now finding out that she's growing up and that she wants to have boys like her. I only hope and pray that she doesn't get hurt really badly or I just might have to beat some boy up."

Greg laughed and then he said "son it hurts when you finally see that your child is growing up and that you don't think that they need you as much but I'll tell you a little secret, she's probably so scared to take that first step but she does and if she falls she'll come to you to hold her and tell her that it'll be alright."

Joey then picked up the paper with the list of things that they needed to do and he stared out the window and thought back to the day she was born and then to when her momma was killed and how he was so scared to raise her himself but as his Aunt Theresa had told him "Just listen to your heart and it will help you find your way and you and that precious baby will be just fine" and they were.

Seto came over to talk to Joey and he noticed how upset he was and when he asked him about it, Joey told him and Seto smiled at him and then he said "I went through the same thing with Mokuba and it was Roland who set me straight and I promise that she'll be alright as long as you let her try to understand what the feeling she is having and just be there in case she really needs you."

Greg smiled as he listened to them talk and he was even more proud of knowing this young man that was going to marry his son. He knew that together they would be able to conquer anything that life can throw at them and that together they will be best thing that ever happened to his granddaughter because they both loved her and wanted only the best for her.

When Chad had to go home, Cassandra went to the kitchen and there she found her dad, granddad and Seto, and she ran over to Seto and gave him a big hug and said "it's good to see you."

Seto hugged her and then he noticed how she had developed and he could understand why Joey was so worried about her but he also knew that he had raised her right and she would always know what to do and if she need her dad all she had to go was to ask and he'd be there for her, hell he would too.

Seto noticed the folder she was holding and asked her about it, and she told him "about the History project her and Chad had to do."

Joey then said "if you want Chad can come over here everyday and you two can work on it together. The look of happiness that was in her eyes was enough to bring tears to his eyes and he gave her a hug and told her, you're growing up to be a very beautiful young lady and I'm very proud of you." She smiled and kissed her dad and then she said "I have to do my Math and then I'll help you fix dinner." She left to go to her room and Seto and Greg was very proud of how Joey handled he situation.

Seto and Joey talked about the things on the list and after they agreed on what they were going to do, Greg asked if he wanted to stay for dinner and Seto smiled and said "I really love that."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or any of the songs in this chapter.

Chapter Nineteen

Almost everything thing was ready for the Wedding. The back yard at the Manor had been transported from the usual back yard into a magical place. There was a huge gazebo at one end where the Marriage would take place with all the guests seated on either side of the aisle that would be created by the petals of Carnations which was Joey's favorite flowers. There would be the sound of a babbling brook playing in the background, there was going to be a huge canopy covering the guest to keep the sun off them.

The gazebo was painted white and there would be speakers on the side so that everyone could hear every word that was being said. When the guest were seated they would find two Carnations inter-twined to represent the union of Seto and Joey. All in all it would be as if they were transported to another place and time.

When the Wedding was over and as Seto and Joey would lead they would all go into the Ball Room where the reception was to be held. There each guest would be seated at a tables where they would be served prime rib, baked potatoes, with either a vegetable or salad and they would be given either water or wine to drink. After the meal each of them would stand and toast the happy couple with glasses of champagne.

Finally Seto and Joey would dance the first dance as a married couple and then the guest would join them to celebrate their marriage. There would be a couple of surprises in store for Seto and Joey before they left on their honeymoon.

In just one day Seto and Joey would be married and they both were a nervous wreck trying to write their vows. Cassandra, Mokuba and Greg had something special to say to them and now all they had to do was to wait for the morning when they would become life mates for all eternity.

Cassandra wanted to have a beautiful gown to wear to the Wedding so she asked her grandpa to take her to the Mall to buy one and when they got to the Bridal Shop and went in, there it was the gown she wanted. It was a floor length gown with spaghetti straps and had an empire bodice. It was a light color of violet which was her favorite color.

When Greg saw it he knew that she had found what she was looking for and he bought it for her. She got shoes with small heals and a beautiful beaded bag to go with it. When she tried it on and showed her grandpa, well he started crying because she was a vision of loveliness and how she looked like a princess standing there in front of him.

Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Roland and Greg all had gone as was fitted with tuxedos a week earlier and now that everyone had their attire that they were going to wear, everything could be crossed off the list. As the day approached, everyone of their friends and family thought back on their memories of the happy couple and they all shed tears and smiled as they remembered how each of them had met.

Finally the day had arrived, it was the day of the Wedding and as the guests arrived and were seated, both Seto and Joey were getting ready to recite their vows and become united in marriage.

Joey's Vow:

Today I stand in the presence of my family, friends and God to marry the one man that I love more then my own life. I've known the love of one woman who gave me my daughter who is my reason to live for, but now I know the love of a person who is willing to marry me even when some people will look on our union as not being right. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate. To love and cherish for the rest of our lives on earth.

Seto's Vows:

Today as I stand in the presence of my family. Friends and God to marry the only man that I've ever loved. This man has showed me how to love and even though he was married to a wonderful woman who gave him a daughter that I dearly love, he is marrying me and will become my life mate. It is that love we have for each other will cherish for the rest of our lives on earth. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate. To love and cherish for the ever.

Then the Minister said "I now pronounce you life mates. Everyone I want to introduce you to Seto and Joseph Kaiba." Everyone went nuts and started cheering and tears flowed down their faces because they were all happy for both Seto and Joey.

Then holding hands Seto and Joey lead their guests into the Manor and to the Ball Room that had been transformed especially for the Wedding Party. As the guests were seated and the meal was served there was lots of talking, teasing and laughter that echoed through out the room.

When the meal was done and the dishes were cleared away, Greg stood up and he took his glass and tapped it with his spoon and said "please my I have your attention, it is time to toast the happy couple and I want to go first.

Greg's Toast:

I want to tell my son and son-in-law that I want to wish them happiness that comes from finding the one person who completes the other. I found that when I married Joey's mother and I want them to be as happy as were and I want to say I love you both with all my heart.

Then Roland went next:

Roland's Toast:

As I raise my glass to toast two very special people in my life, I want to wish them year and years of happiness. To Joey, thank you for coming home and for letting Seto back into your life and for bring into Seto's and our lives your most precious and loving daughter. To Seto, son you know that I love you and Mokuba as my own sons and today you've made me the happiest father by marrying the Joey. May God bless you both with his love.

Next it was Mokuba's turn:

Mokuba's Toast:

To Seto and Joey, I love you both so much and today as I witnessed how that love came together as you said your vows, well I'm so proud to call you my brothers. He then walked over to them and gave them each a small box and as they opened them tears filled their eyes, inside they found a necklace with a medallion on it what represented two men and one young man on it and inscribed on the back it read "brother's to the end." Mokuba then pulled a chain from inside his shirt and he had one of the matching necklaces on. "This is to show the world that we are now the three Kaiba brothers." Mokuba told them. Joey and Seto both hugged their brother and Seto said with pride in his voice "no one could as for a better brother then you Mokuba" and Joey said "I agree."

Then Cassandra went next:

Cassandra's Toast:

Dad, I'm proud to be your daughter and to see you finally where you really belong married to Seto whom I consider not only my other father but my friend. I also want to read a poem that I wrote for you both.

My Dad,

I've heard people say that my dad is a good father but I have to disagree, and he's the best father in the whole world

Why you might ask, well I'll tell you

When my momma died my dad stayed and raised me himself

He never forgot to tell me that he loved me or give me a kiss and hug

He has always been here for me when I took my first step, or when I said my first word.

He had been here for me when I cried because something scared me and he told me that it was alright

He never left me alone so he could go out with his friends

He held me when I was sick and always made it better

Well today I am a very lucky young girl because I am getting another dad

He loves me and would do anything for me, and I love him too

My dad and Seto Kaiba are getting married and I and so very happy for them

I know that some kids might say "my dad is the best" but I'm here to tell you that my dad's are the best and I love them.

Joey and Seto went over to Cassandra and as they held her in their arms, Seto said "you are the miracle that brought us together and for that I will forever be grateful to you, and I consider you my daughter too. Joey kissed her and then he said "you're momma is proud of you and I know that she is in heaven smiling and sending her love to us."

Tears flowed as everyone toasted Seto and Joey and the love that surrounded everyone was so beautiful.

Then Greg said "it's time for the happy couple to have the first dance of their life. Seto took Joey's hand and they walked out into the middle of the room and as the music started they held each other and danced to:

Only You (And You Alone)  
_Platters_

Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright.  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you.

Only you can make this change in me,  
for it's true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.

Only you can make this change in me,  
for it's true, you are my destiny.  
When you hold my hand,  
I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you.

One and only you.

Soon the others joined them and then Joey whispered to Seto who nodded and Joey walked over to his daughter and asked her to dance with him. This is the song they danced to:

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poets soul  
And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl

Everyone there was so proud of Joey for standing tall and raising that beautiful young lady. They could see the love between them as they danced and it radiated through out the room. When the dance was over and Joey kissed his daughter and Cassandra held onto her daddy and whispered "I love you so much."

Then he walked her back to her grandpa and as he stood looking at his dad Joey said "I found an old record in the attic and as I listened to the words they made me proud to be your son. I can't sing so I want to read the words to you:

My Dad, by Paul Peterson

He'll never make history  
No, he isn't much in the eyes of the world  
But he is the world to me  
My dad, now here is a man  
To me he is everything strong  
No, he can't do wrong, my dad  
My dad, now he understands  
When I bring him troubles to share  
Oh, he's always there, my dad  
When I was small I felt ten feet tall  
When I walked by his side  
And everyone would say "That's his son"  
And my heart would burst with pride  
My dad, oh I love him so  
And I only hope that some day  
My own son will say  
"My dad now here is a man"

Greg stood and took his son into his arms and he held him and to everyone there in the room he said "this man that is my son has showed me that no matter what happens there is always love and I stand here today before all of you and say, I'm proud to be the father of Joseph William Wheeler who is one hell of a great son, father and now husband. I love you son."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty Coming Up...Seto and Joey go on their honeymoon, when they come home Joey gets really bad news...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

Seto was taking Joey to Hawaii for their honeymoon. He had reserved a beach house for them to use while they were there. They had a really great time there. They went sailing, snorkeling, went walking along the beach and watched the sunset and would sit on the balcony of the beach house and watch the sunrise and then make love till they fell asleep and would sleep till early evening get up and start their day over again.

What Joey or anyone else didn't know was that Greg was very sick and against his doctors advice he refused to under go Chemo-therapy and radiation till after his son's Wedding and now it was to late and eventually he would succumb to the prostrate cancer. They wouldn't find out until they had returned from Hawaii just how sick he really was.

Cassandra had found her grandfather lying on the bedroom floor and he wasn't breathing right and she called Roland who called 911. When Roland got there they were just putting Greg in the ambulance and heading to the hospital and he had a drive come take Cassandra to stay at the Manor till Roland could determine what was wrong.

Being that Roland was the guardian of both Seto and Mokuba Kaiba he had a lot of pull in Domino and when he demanded to find out what was wrong with Greg Wheeler he was told that he had the later stages of prostrate cancer and that there wasn't much of anything the doctors could do for him except make him as comfortable and give him medicine to help elevate some of the pain.

When Roland was able to talk to Greg and he asked him "why didn't you tell Joseph about this?" Greg told "listen I had caused my son to leave Domino all those years ago and I had prayed for some kind of miracle that would bring my son home and then when he did come home, well I found out that I might have prostrate cancer but they'd have to do some more tests to determine if it was, and then when Joey and I began talking again well I wasn't going to ruin any chance I had to have my son and granddaughter with me."

Roland then said "that's a bunch of bull shit and you know it. You are one selfish bastard and now your son and granddaughter is going to pay for your selfishness. They love you and now they are going to lose you, well I hope that you're really proud of yourself because now you're going to cause them such anguish because you were to damn stubborn to tell them and maybe if you had you might of lived a comfortable live with them by your side."

Roland had to get the hell out of there before he physically threw that man against the wall. As the drove back to the Manor he wondered what he was going to tell Cassandra? It wasn't his place to really tell her anything, but he had to say something because she wasn't stupid and she knew that her grandpa was sick. When he got home it was really late and Mokuba and Cassandra were already in bed, in a way that was relief because he would have time to figure out what to say to her.

Cassandra had cried herself to sleep because she was worried about her grandpa and sometime during the night her mother came to her in her sleep and she wrapped her daughter in her loving embrace and then she said "my baby girl, I know that you're worried about your grandfather, but listen to me he is very sick and yes he'll probably die but remember that he loves you and will for ever. You're daddy will be home soon and he will tell you what you want to know, but remember my little angel your grandfather loves both you and your dad and what he did he did for the two of you?"

The next morning when she woke up and went downstairs to find the kitchen, Mokuba met her and they went together. As she sat at the table, Roland was still torn as to what to tell her and upon seeing the troubled look on his face Cassandra said "I know my grandpa is going to die, but I don't know from what."

Roland nearly fell off his chair when she said that and he asked her "how do you know?"

Cassandra the said "do you believe in angels and that they can come talk to you? He shook his head yes. Well my momma came to me last night while I was sleeping and told me that my grandfather was going to die and that when my dad came home he would explain it to me, she also said that what he did he did for us. I don't know what she meant by that, all I know is that my grandpa loves us."

Roland hadn't really been a very religious person till that day when Gozoboro nearly killed Seto and he sat in the Chapel of the hospital and he asked God to help Seto get better and a little old lady came over and sat beside him and waited till he stopped praying and she said "listen my son, God knows about how much you love that boy and he will help him get better. You are a good man and because of your love for those two brothers he sees in you so much love and determination to do what is right for the brothers. Go now and when you get there you'll see how God works miracles." Then she just walked out of the Chapel, and when Roland got up to leave the Chaplain came in and Roland asked "who was that old lady that I was just talking to?"

The Chaplain looked at him then he smiled and he asked him "was she a little lady with snowy white hair and the most beautiful blue eyes?"

Roland told him "yes."

Then the Chaplain said "that was Molly Fitzgerald, she was a patient here till she died and now people say that she comes to them in their times of need and like a miracle great things happen. You see she was a nun at the Catholic Church for years and when she suffered a heart attack she died here. Because of her love for people I believe she is here to help families and anyone else through their time of need."

Roland smiled at Cassandra and he told her "your momma is your Guardian Angel and she is watching over you and your dad. I believe in angels because I met on once and she changed my life forever. Your dad will be home in two days and he will answer your questions and yes, your grandfather does love you."

They had breakfast and then she asked "can I go see my grandpa"

Roland smiled and said "alright, after we eat I'll drive you there." Mokuba asked "if he could go too" and Cassandra said "thank you."

When they got to the hospital and went upstairs to the floor that he was on, they walked to the room and Roland told the Nurse "this is Greg Wheeler's granddaughter and she wants to see her grandfather."

Ginny was Greg's Nurse and she smiled and said "he'll be happy to see you." Then she took them to the room and as they went inside, Cassandra took hold of Mokuba's hand and they walked over and she touched the side of her grandpa's face and he opened his eyes and smiled at her and said "hello, my sweet little angel, how are you?"

Cassandra then kissed his cheek and she whispered "momma came to me last night and told me, I don't want you to go please don't die."

Tears were falling from Roland and Mokuba's eyes as well as from Greg's as he looked into those beautiful eyes of the most precious angel, and he said "honey, I couldn't make you and your father go through all of the hell watching me go through the chemo-therapy and radiation treatments so I didn't have them. I know that it was wrong on my part and some may even think that I was selfish but I wanted what time we had together to be happy times and I was so glad to have my family together again."

She touched the side of his face and gave him a hug and kiss and said "I love you so much grandpa and I want to thank you for being her for me and dad."

They talked for a little while longer and then Greg got tired and she said "I'll be back later grandpa" but he was already sleeping and so they left and when they got outside the room she started crying and Roland put his arms around her and as she cried he told her "he really does love you" and as she looked up at him he dried her tears and she said "I love him and I love you too, thanks for being here for me" and she looked at Mokuba and he nodded his head that he understood that she meant him too.

As they drove back to the Manor, she couldn't wait for her dad and Seto to get home. She needed them right now.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up...Joey and Cassandra say good-bye to Greg...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

When Joey and Seto got off the plane, there was Roland, Mokuba and Cassandra waiting for them and when Joey looked at his daughter he sensed something was really wrong. When Cassandra looked into her fathers eyes she softly said "daddy" and ran to him and as his arms closed around her he said "baby, what's wrong?"

Cassandra said "it's grandpa, he's really sick."

As Cassandra was telling Joey, Roland had told Seto and he had tears in his eyes and he went over to Joey and he put his arms around them and she looked at him and cried "he's dying."

Roland took them home and then after they changed they were going to go to the hospital. Joey and Seto were talking about Greg when Cassandra came into the room just as Joey said "how could he do this? He had a chance to fight this and he didn't take it and now he's going to die. How could he do this?"

Cassandra then stood there and she said "dad, please don't, don't say another word against grandpa. I know all about the fight that caused you to leave and I can understand why you had to, but he's changed. Granddad loves us and even though I don't know what's caused him to be sick I do know that he's been there for us and he's never asked for anything except our love, are you going to stop loving him now?"

Joey went to his daughter and held her and said "how'd you get so smart?"

She smiled at her dad and then she said "I had two very good teachers, you and granddad."

Joey sat her down and with Seto beside him, Joey told his daughter what her granddad was dying from. When he was done she was clinging to him and then as she wiped away her tears she said "please can we go see him?"

As they walked into the room at the hospital, Greg had just had a bad bought of gut wrenching pain from the results of the cancer and he was still crying as Cassandra ran over and took his hand and softly said "we're here grandpa, we're here."

Joey and Seto walked over and Greg looked at them and said "thank you for coming." Joey then took his father's hand and said "where else would we be then with you."

Then doctor came into the room and asked if he could talk to Joey and Seto went with them. As they stepped outside the room, the doctor told them "your father is in the last stages of the cancer and there really isn't much more we can do for him, and I don't want to sound cruel but we need that bed for other patients and so we need to find out what you plan on doing?"

Joey took Seto's hand and then Seto said "we're taking him home to stay with us. We will hire two Hospice Nurses to come stay with us and they can help us help him any way that we can." Joey looked into the eyes of the man he loved and he said "thank you."

Joey thanked the doctor and they went back inside the room and then he said "dad, you're coming home to live with us and I don't want you to argue with me about this."

Greg smiled at his son and son-in-law and he said "I won't and thank you for wanting to take care of me." Joey had tears running down his face as he said "why wouldn't we want to help you?"

Greg swallowed the lump in his throat and then he said "it hasn't always been friendly between us has it? I don't know if I deserve your love. All I know is that I've always loved you even when I was treating you so badly."

Cassandra then squeezed her grandpa's hand and she said "grandpa, we love you and we will always love you no matter what."

Greg smiled at this angel holding his hand and he whispered "your mother is so proud of you, do you know that?"

Cassandra then wiped a tear from her eye and she said "yes, I do know that, and do you know that when you were really sick she came to talk to me and told me that everything would be alright and that she and grandma would be waiting for you when your time came for you to leave this place?"

Joey closed his eyes and when he opened them he reached across the bed and took his daughter's hand and he placed their hands on his father's hand and Seto put his on top of theirs, Joey closed his eyes and bowed his head and he recited a prayer that was Michelle's favorite and as he said the words the others said them too.

The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.

_What they didn't see, was that as they recited the prayer there was Michelle and Victoria holding hands standing beside them saying the prayer too. _

When they were through Greg smiled at his children and asked "where's Mokuba and Roland?" Seto told him "they'll be up to see you this evening."

They stayed a little while longer and then Greg was getting very tired and as they kissed him and said "we'll be back" he smiled at them and said "I love all of you" and then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Cassandra clung onto Seto and Joey's hands as they left the room and as the door closed she collapsed and Joey picked her up and carried her over to a chair and he sat down with his daughter in his arms and Seto went to get some water for her to drink. Cassandra then asked her dad "why, why did this have to happen to grandpa?"

Joey had tears in his eyes as he listened to his little girl ask him a question he had no answer for and then he said "honey, I don't know. I asked myself that question the day your momma died and your Great Aunt Theresa told me, Joey everything has a reason for why it happens and only God in heaven knows why and sometimes it takes a very long time for us to ever understand why." She smiled at her dad and gave him a kiss and then Seto came back with the water and after she drank some she was able to walk out and they got into the car and drove back to the Manor.

That night as she was getting ready for bed she was afraid and went to her father and said "daddy, I'm scared." Seto smiled at her and opened the covers and said "come on, climb in." She slept between her father's and as Joey looked at Seto he whispered "thank you." Seto then softly said "she's our daughter and she needs us now more then ever." Then they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up...Greg comes home...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

Seto contacted an organization called "Hospice of Domino" and asked if he could hire two Nurses to come to his home and help his family take care of his father-in-law who was in the last stages of prostrate cancer?"

The lady he talked to said "just let us know when you will need them and we will send over two of our best Nurses." Seto thanked them.

Today, Greg is coming home and Seto had the den transformed into a bedroom for him. Roland had taken it upon himself to have the den fitted with a hospital bed and anything else that they would need to make Greg's life a little more bearable.

Two Nurses came; they were Samantha Swanson and Naomi Williams. Seto and Joey met with them and as they explained about Greg, both ladies smiled and told them "we'll do our best to try to make him as comfortable as we can, but you know that we will need everyone in the family to help is too."

Joey then told them "we are all willing to help you help my father any way we can."

That evening while everyone was at the dinner table, Joey and Seto told them "today two Nurses from the Hospice of Domino has come to help with taking care of Greg. They both has asked us to tell everyone that they will need all our help in doing that. If anyone of you don't feel that you can help don't be afraid to say so. Neither Seto nor I will ever say anything about it because we both know that this will be the hardest thing that either of us has ever done."

Roland, Mokuba and Cassandra all told both Seto and Joey "you can count on us to help any way we can." This brought tears to Joey and Seto's eyes and Joey said "thank you."

Everyday both Cassandra and Mokuba had to go to school, but when they came home and if Greg was awake they would go and talk to him about how their day went and there were times they got him to laugh at something that happened at school.

There were times when his pain was so great that he almost couldn't handle it and that's when either Samantha or Naomi would give him a injection of morphine to help, and on those days only Joey, Seto or Roland were allowed to go in and see him. It was just too much for either Cassandra or Mokuba to take.

Greg had been home for a little over a month when he showed signs of his body shutting down and those were times when it was so hard for any of them to see him like that, but they still came to see or talk to him. He never was alone at anytime. One day while Joey went to see how his father was he heard Naomi singing a song and tears rolled down his father's face as he listened to the words and when she was done Joey asked her "what the song was called" and when she "told him he made a mental note to find that song and play it for his dad anytime he wanted to hear it."

It was around four thirty in the morning just two months since Greg had come to live with them, when Naomi went to tell Joey "your father is fading fast. You may want to get everyone down there to say there good-byes."

Joey and Seto got dressed and went to get everyone and as they all went into the room, they could hear his breathing was ragged and slow. One by one they each went over to the bed and told Greg how much they loved and would miss him, and when it was time for Cassandra, Joey and Seto to tell Greg, well they nearly didn't make it.

Seto went first, as tears ran down his face and he almost didn't get it out "I will miss talking to you and I will love you forever."

Joey was next and he too was crying as he said to he father "we've had our problems but don't think that for one minute that I didn't love you, because I did. Dad, I will miss you but I know that we will see each other in heaven."

Cassandra held onto her grandfather's hand as she softly said "grandpa, I love you and don't want you to go. I know that you'll be watching over us from heaven with grandma and momma, but I'll miss talking to you." Tears streamed down her face as she kissed his cheek, and then he took on more ragged breathe and he was gone.

_There standing beside the bed was Virginia and she held out her hand and said "Greg it's time to go" and they walked hand in hand up to heaven where they were joined by their daughter-in-law and all the others._

Naomi felt for his pulse but there was none, and she said "Mr. Wheeler had gone home." She then called his doctor and told him that he had passed on.

Joey and Seto had to physically remove Cassandra from the room because she didn't want to leave her grandpa. Then they took her upstairs to their room laid her on the bed and they got beside her and held her as they all cried for the loss of a really good man.

Roland helped Seto make arrangements for the funeral for Greg while Joey was helping his daughter cope with the loss of her grandpa. Two days later as the were getting ready to go to the church for the services Cassandra turned to her father and said "daddy, grandpa has no more pain and he is up there with grandma and momma and they are watching over us." Joey held his daughter and he told her "I know baby, I know."

Joey had asked Naomi "if she could come and sing that song she sang for his father at the services" and she told him that "she'd be honored to do it." As the guests signed the guest book and were sitting down, Joey stood up and thanked them for coming and then he said "Naomi who was one of my father's Nurses is going to sing a song that my father loved.

IN THE GARDEN by Charles Austin Miles

I come to the garden alone

While the dew is still on the roses

And the voice I hear, falling on my ear

The Son of God discloses

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am His own

And the joy we share a we tarry there

None other has ever known

He speaks and the sound of His voice

Is so sweet he birds hush their singing

And the melody that He gave to me

Within my heart is ringing

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am His own

And the joy we share as we tarry there

None other will ever known

I'd stay in the garden with Him

'Tho the night around me is falling

But He bids me go; through the voice of woe

He voice to me is calling

And He walks with me

And He talks to me

And He tells me I am his own

And the joy we share as we tarry there

None other has ever known

When she was done, the Minister began the services he asked if some of his friends would come forward to say something about Gregory (Greg for short).

One by one they came up to the podium and said a few words, and then it was Joey's turn. "My father and I didn't have what some would say a good relationship, in fact sometimes I hated him, but as I got older and a lot smarter I came home and we became good friends and the father and son again. I loved my dad and I will miss him now that he is gone."

Cassandra was the last one. "Grandpa welcomed us into his home and gave us a place to live and while he and dad got reacquainted again, he gave me all his love. No one could have had a better grandpa then I did. We've laughed and cried but he never said a bad thing about either my father or mother. I am going to miss him but I know that now dad and I have another Guardian Angel watching over us. See you in heaven grandpa."

When the services were over, they drove out to the Cemetery where Greg was buried next to his wife. The tombstone read " Gregory Nathaniel Wheeler, born January 15, 1947-September 9, 2007. Here lies the best Husband, Father and Grandfather. May you rest in peace.

As they got back into the limo for the drive back home, Cassandra turned to look back at the resting place of her grandparents and she could of sworn that she saw her grandpa, grandma and momma waving good-bye to her and then the were gone.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up...


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Three

As the days passed, each of them in their own way was able to deal with the passing of Greg Wheeler a little better, knowing that he was no longer in pain but in a place where pain could no longer touch him.

One thing that no even his own son knew, was that Greg had talked to an Attorney to have a Will drawn up and that upon his death the Attorney was to contact his son and to express his wishes as to how Greg wanted his estate dealt with.

It was on a dreary day that they got a visitor at the Manor and it was a Jeffery Larson, Attorney at Law and he was there to discuss the reading of the Will of Gregory Nathaniel Wheeler.

Roland showed the gentleman in and went to get the others and as they sat round the dining room table, Jeffery opened his valise and proceeded to read "I Gregory Nathaniel Wheeler, being of sound mind and body do wish to have this Last Will and Testament read and to have what is inside read and done as I see fit."

To Mokuba Kaiba, I leave ten thousand to be used as a start for his College Education.

To Seto Kaiba I leave ten thousand dollars to be used as he wants.

To Roland O'Brien I leave ten thousand dollars to be used as he wants.

To my granddaughter Cassandra Marie Wheeler, I leave fifty thousand dollars to be used for her College Education.

And to my son Joseph William Wheeler, I leave the deed to my house and everything in it and one hundred thousand dollars.

Everyone sitting there couldn't believe what this Attorney was saying till they opened the envelopes and saw the Cashier Checks for the amount that was stipulated in the Will.

Then Jeffery went on to say, in addition the follow is to be given to each person.

To Mokuba Kaiba I want him to have my complete Law Books because he once said that he to be an Attorney.

To Roland O'Brien I also leave my gun collection because I know that he will love to have them.

To Seto Kaiba I leave my complete set of Shakespeare Collection because he really expressed his love for them.

To my granddaughter, I want her to have the following pieces of jewelry that she will find in then box my Attorney has. As Cassandra opened the box inside she found pieces of very old and beautiful pieces that once belonged to her grandmother, great-grandmother and great-great grandmother.

And finally to my son Joseph I leave him all of my photographs of our family and in them he will find letters his mother wrote to him that he never got because I was a bitter old man and I pray that he can forgive me for it.

Jeffery gave each of them the piece of paper what was stipulated in Mr. Wheeler's Will and then he stood up and said to Joey "your father was one of the kindest men that I've ever met and it was my pleasure to have been his Attorney." He then stood and shook Joey's hand and then Roland showed him out.

As they each sat there not knowing what to do or say, Cassandra said "daddy, he really loved us and please let go of the past and let grandpa's love showed over us."

Joey smiled at this daughter through his tears and he softly said "baby, I already have. I love my father and mother even though I went through a period of my life wanting to hate them. I will always love my mom and dad."

One of the guards at the front gate rang the house saying "there's a moving van here and they said that they had the rest of Mr. Gregory's belongings." Roland told him to allow them to come in and then he went outside and "instructed them where to bring the things inside and where to put the things."

When they were gone, all of them opened the boxes with their names on them and inside they found treasures beyond their wildest dreams and as they sat there on the floor going through each box they all thought back with fond memories on the man that they called friend, grandpa and dad with smiled and tears.

Today is Cassandra's birthday and as she opened her eyes there on her pillow was a pink rose and a note saying "Happy Birthday, angel baby."

She sat up and picked up the rose and after putting on her robe and went downstairs to thank her daddy for the rose and as she hugged him and showed him the rose he had a questioned look on his face and said "honey, I didn't leave that rose on your pillow and then he noticed the handwriting and tears filled his eyes and he whispered, your momma left that for you." _A/N: I really believe that miracles like this can happen, that our loved ones can leave us things to remember them by._

Cassandra looked at him and she started to cry and she asked him "why now?"

Joey then smiled and said "we talked after you were born that on your sixteenth birthday we would give you a pink rose to let you know that today you were on your way to becoming a woman and that we wanted you to know that you will always be our angel sent down from heaven to bring happiness to our lives and you've done just that."

As she sat on her father's lap crying tears of joy and sorrow because her momma wasn't there with them, she said "I'm a very lucky person because I have all the love of all of you and then she bowed her head and softly said, Dear God in Heaven please take care of my momma, grandma and grandpa and tell them everyday how much we miss them and will love them forever and someday we will be together. Amen.

Joey wiped tears from his eyes as she said that and he added silently his own prayer to keep his wife, and his parents in God's loving hands forever."

Then Joey reached across the table and got a couple of tissues for them to wipe their faces with and he said "when you get home from school today, we have a surprise for you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek and then she said "I'll go get ready for school" and as she stood up her stomach made a noise and they laughed and then Joey said "I think that we'll have breakfast then."

As she went upstairs, Seto came into the room and he noticed that Joey had tears running down his face and he knelt beside his chair and asked "hey, what's wrong?"

Joey touched the side of his loves face and told him what had happened and Seto smiled and said "our little girl is growing up and her momma wants her to know just how much she is loved and to guide her along her way."

Joey kissed him and said "I love you and will for the rest of our lives together and then long after."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Four

After breakfast, Cassandra and Mokuba got ready to go to school and was heading out the door when Mokuba turned to her and said "Happy Birthday" and gave her a kiss on her cheek and she smiled and said "thank you." Then they went out and got into the limo and the driver drove them to school.

Joey was sitting at the table and he was looking over the jewelry that Cassandra had gotten and tears would fill his eyes as he would recognize several of the pieces as those that his mother wore and one in particular caught his attention. It was a locket with an Angel on the front and when he opened it on one side was a picture of his parents on their Wedding Day and nothing on the other.

So going upstairs to his and Seto's bedroom, he opened the bottom drawer of the dresser and took out a small box and inside he found a two pictures of him and Michelle on their Wedding Day and he took one back downstairs and cut it to fit the locket and as he looked at the pictures they seemed to be smiling back at him. Now all he needed was a nice necklace to put it on and he could give it to Cassandra when she came home from school.

Seto came into the room and when he saw the locket he asked Joey "what's that?" Joey told him that his mother use to wear it and then he opened it and showed Seto the pictures inside and Seto smiled and then he asked "where's the necklace to put it on?"

When Joey told him that there wasn't any, Seto then said "come on, we're going to go see Murphy and see what he has." They got into the car and Seto drove to the best Murphy's the best jewelry shop in all of Domino and when they got there Joey showed him the locket and he smiled and said "I've got the right necklace for that beautiful locket" and he opened the case and took out a silver necklace and when he put the locket on it something happened and it felt like it was meant to be there.

Murphy handed it back to Joey and as he held it he could feel his parents and Michelle smiling down from heaven and he said "thanks and what do I owe you for this?"

Murphy smiled and said "nothing, then he asked who is this for?"

Seto said "it's for our daughter's sixteenth birthday."

Murphy then said "tell her Happy Birthday for me will you?"

Joey and Seto shook his hand and then they left to go home. When they got there Seto said "just a minute" and he left the room and when he came back he had the most beautiful box and said "here put it in this."

Joey looked at the man he loved and said "thank you" and Seto took him into his arms and kissed him and said "anything for our daughter."

Seto had reservations at one of the best restaurants in Domino, Raphael's for Cassandra's birthday dinner. And as they went about their regular routines and as it grew time for Mokuba and Cassandra to get home from school, they were both ready for the Celebration Dinner.

Cassandra ran upstairs and took a shower and as she put on her new dress and brushed her hair she looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how much she really did resemble her mother and it made her happy and sad at the same time. She went back downstairs and when Joey say her descending the stairs he couldn't believe how beautiful his little really was, she really did look like her mother.

Mokuba and Seto came out of the living room just in time to see her and they both said at the same time "you're so beautiful."

Cassandra kind of blushed as she said "thank you."

They went outside and got into the waiting limo and the driver took them to Raphael's and for the biggest night of her life.

When they got to the restaurant, the driver opened the door and helped her out and she thanked him and then the others got out and went inside. The owner Raphael welcomed them and he showed them to a beautiful table and he pulled her chair out for her and then she said "Happy Birthday, I hope you enjoy your evening."

Cassandra thanked him and as she and the others sat down a waiter came over and asked "what would you be drinking tonight?"

Seto said "some of your best sparkling cider, please." The waiter bowed and left to get their drinks. They all had looked at the menu's and decided what they wanted to eat and when the waiter came back with their drinks they told him what they each wanted to eat and he then took their orders and left.

There was a small dance area and Joey asked his daughter "if she wanted to dance" and she said "that she would", so he got up and pulled out her chair and they walked over to the dance area and Raphael pushed a button and the perfect song started to play and Joey and his daughter started to dance.

In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I'm weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
Is had enough  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And what we'll be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone  
I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

As Seto and Mokuba watched Joey and Cassandra dance to the song and listened to what the words of the song said, they both had tears in their eyes. It was a very magical moment for father and daughter and when their eyes met, Cassandra softly said "you are my hero daddy." Joey kissed her cheek and said "thank you for saying that baby, but you are the real angel in my arms that God sent down for me to raise and love and I will always thank your momma for giving you to me and for the man upstairs for allowing us to have you in our lives."

Roland got there just before the song ended and gave Seto and Mokuba the two gifts they were going to give Cassandra and he had one to give her himself. Joey and Cassandra walked back to the table just as the waiters were bringing their food to them.

Cassandra enjoyed her time with her family, when they were through eating and the plates and things were removed, Raphael came out carrying a beautiful Birthday Cake and on top it said "Happy Birthday Cassandra."

After the cake, Roland gave her his gift and after thanking him, she opened it to find a beautiful diary and on it was pictures of her mother Michelle, her grandmother Victoria and her grandfather Gregory. She went over and gave "Roland a kiss and thanked him again for the gift."

Then Mokuba gave her his gift, and she thanked him and when she opened it was the book that she had seen in the window of the shop at the Mall when they were there last, and she smiled as tears filled her eyes and inside he wrote: I never had a sister, but if I did she'd be you, love Mokie." Cassandra kissed him and he blushed and told her "you're welcome.

Seto then gave her his gift and when she opened it she found two things, first was a picture of her dad and Seto with her between them and a pair of car keys. She looked at him and he said "first you have to complete your Driver's Education Course and then you can have your pick of what car you want." She ran to him and gave him a big hug and kiss and said "thank you I love both of them.

Now Joey handed her a long flat box and when she opened it inside she found a beautiful locket with an Angel on top and when she opened it there inside she found two pictures, one of her grandparents on their Wedding Day and the other was her mom and dad on their Wedding Day. She gave out one of her little squeals that Joey loved to hear and she ran over to him and as he held her in his arms he said "Happy Birthday, Baby." She kissed his cheek and then she looked at her family sitting around this table and she said "I'm one very lucky young girls because I have the best family any one could ever ask for. Thanks for being here for me and daddy."

On the drive home both Mokuba and Cassandra fell asleep and as Joey looked at them and then at Seto he said "we are a very lucky family to have found each other, aren't we?"

Seto kissed him and he said "yes we really are."

_Up in heaven three Guardian Angels smiled and they had to agree with them and they sent down their love to surround all of them. _

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Five

There was one last thing that Joey had to do and was to either find a deserving family to give his father's house to or put it on the market.

One evening while he and Seto were watching television which was a very rare occasion because lately Seto has been very busy at Kaiba Corp. there was a News Bulletin, A young couple with two twin daughters had just lost their home due to a fire and they were being taken care of by the Red Cross.

"Joey looked at Seto and he said "I have to find that couple, because dad's house would be just right for them to live in."

Seto smiled at him and then he said "tomorrow I will call a friend who can get us in touch with that family and you can talk to them about Greg's home." Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he said "I know that dad would want them to have the house."

The next day, Seto called Tom Thorton who worked at the Red Cross and he asked him if he could arrange for him and Joey to talk to the couple that just lost their home to that horrible fire?"

Tom told Seto "I will speak to them and get back to you later on today."

Robert and Nancy Wilcox and their twin daughters Penelope and Jasmine who were just four months old were trying to fix up their house when the fire occurred and they didn't know what to do because everything that they owned was burnt in the fire.

When Tom spoke to them, Robert agreed to talk to Seto and Joey and so Tom called Seto and asked him "could you and Joey come down to the shelter and talk to them here?"

As they entered the shelter, Joey knew that this was no place to raise two little babies and he prayed that they would accept his offer to buy his dad's home for only one dollar. He also had another surprise in store for them if they accepted what he was giving to them.

Robert was a very nice young man who was in between jobs right then and his wife Nancy was a stay at home mother taking care of their beautiful little girls. Joey and Seto sat down and then Joey said "I have an offer for the two of you and please don't say a thing till I'm through.

My father passed away recently and he left his house to me to see fit as to what to do with it. It is a very nice two bedroom one and a half bath home with a big back yard that has a tall brick fence surrounding it. There is a separate laundry room and a huge carport that has been made into another bedroom, but it could be redone into a garage again if you wanted it to be. The kitchen has all new appliances and off of the kitchen is a huge pantry.

Now this is what I want to do, I want to offer you this house on two conditions, first you all you have to do is offer me one dollar and the other condition is to love your babies and always be there for your family."

Robert and Nancy didn't know what to say, here was a man offering them a house for only one dollar and he didn't even know them. Then Robert stood and held out his hand to Joey and he said "you've got yourself a deal."

Nancy was crying and Seto handed her a tissue and he said "why don't you go get your precious little ones and we'll give you a ride over to see the house." So that's what they did.

Nancy fell in love with it right away as did Robert. Then she looked at her husband and she started to cry "but how can we afford this beautiful home when we don't know where your next paycheck is coming from?"

Joey looked at Seto and Seto asked "what kind of work do you do?"

Robert told him "I have been a Security Guard for the last months at the Mall in town, but they had to down size and being I was the last hired" he couldn't go on and Seto then said "tomorrow you report to Kaiba Corp. and ask for Roland and you've got yourself a job there."

Then Joey went over to where Nancy was sitting holding their daughters and he handed her an envelope and said "please accept this from us for your babies and remember to always let laughter ring through out this house."

Nancy opened the envelope and nearly dropped her babies as she said "oh my goodness, Robert come here." She showed him what was inside the envelope and tears filled his eyes. Inside there was a cashiers check in their names for two thousand dollars. He looked at Joey as tears ran down his face and Joey said "take care of your family and this house will take care of all of you."

Seto and Joey took them to the bank where they started a savings account and then as they drove them back to the shelter, Seto asked "do you have a car?"

Robert then said "no, it burnt in the fire."

Seto took out his cell phone and called Roland and asked him to please come to the shelter and give them a ride home and then he took the keys to the mini van and handed them to Robert and said "first thing you do is to go buy two car seats for those little ones."

Robert shook his hand and then he said to them "my god bless you both."

Then Joey and Seto left and outside was Roland waiting and he drove them home. Seto smiled at his life mate and said "Greg is proud of what you just did" and then he kissed Joey and they went home.

_Greg was indeed proud of his son and he smiled down on the young family that would be living in his home and he asked God "please bless them with your love."_

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Six Coming Up...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor The Irish Blessing, only the Poem, Let's Go Home...

Chapter Twenty-Six

It has been five years since Greg's passing and everyone has grown so much from just knowing this gentle man.

Joey is now forty years old now and he is the proud father of a brilliant young woman. She graduated from High School with honors and got into College with scholarships in medicine and history. Joey and Seto have been married for over fifteen years now and are as happy as the first day they said I do.

Seto is now forty-one and he is still he CEO of Kaiba Corp., but hopes that someday his younger brother Mokuba whom he is so very proud of, and he hopes that he will want to take over the reins of the Company.

Cassandra is now twenty and is in her second year of Medical School, where she wants to be a researcher/physician in the study of how cancer affects the body and maybe someday she might even find a cure for this terrible disease.

Mokuba is now twenty-nine and is now an Corporate Lawyer who is working for Kaiba Corp., and he will take over after his brother retires when ever that will ever be.

Roland is now fifty-five and has married a woman that he has been seeing for over twelve years, they now live in the guest house on the edge of the property that Kaiba Manor is built on.

Everyday something will happen to make them smile because they all know that Greg has been there beside them and making sure that they are alright.

Joey sat down at the desk in the den and took out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a little poem that reminded him of his father. Here is the Poem:

Let's Go Home

Let's go home, home to where I grew up as a child

Let's go home, to the place where love wrapped around us like a warm quilt

Let's go home, to a house that was filled with laughter, love and warmth

Let's go home, to a time when there was no anger or hatred only wanting and love

Let's go home, home to where the angels sing their heavenly songs,

I'm already home, home in the loving arms of our Lord Jesus Christ…..

Soon, they all will be up in heaven with their loved ones and when that time comes they can all say this poem belongs to them.

Always let that someone close to you know that you love them and tell them often "I love you."

Because you never know when it might be your time to go be with the angels in heaven.

With Greg, Virginia and Michelle looking over Joey's shoulder as he wrote the poem they all smiled and wrapped him in their loving arms and whispered "until we meet again, and we love all you so very much.

As this story comes to an end, Greg Wheeler looks towards everyone and says the "Irish Blessing" to one and all.

May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of his hand.

May God be with you and bless you:  
May you see your children's children.  
May you be poor in misfortune,  
Rich in blessings.  
May you know nothing but happiness  
From this day forward.

May the road rise up to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home  
And may the hand of a friend always be near.

May green be the grass you walk on,  
May blue be the skies above you,  
May pure be the joys that surround you,  
May true be the hearts that love you

THE END...

A/N:I want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh, audianime, SMYGO4EVA, sherabo, TheBrightestStarInTheNightSky, animegurl088, yodudes55,Phoenix245 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... My God Bless and Keep you all in the palm of his hand...


End file.
